


I'm a pirate, you're a mermaid, we can't be together.

by MalilPayne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalilPayne/pseuds/MalilPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RU: Луи - безжалостный эгоистичный пират. Гарри - невероятной красоты русал, который отличается от остальных не только мужской натурой, но и своим невероятным интересом к людям. К чему это приведёт их? </p>
<p>ENG: Louis is a ruthless pirate. Harry is incredible beauty mermaid. What will happen when they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Знакомство с Луи и его командой.

**Author's Note:**

> RU: Также тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/1633299 . Оставляйте комментарии, спасибо за то, что читаете.
> 
> ENG: also here https://ficbook.net/readfic/1633299 . Comment my work, thanks for reading.

\- За борт его!

\- Да, давайте привяжем его к бочке и выбросим на дно океана к Дьяволу Морскому!

\- Нет, господа. Вам не кажется, что ваш капитан слишком жестоко поступал с вами? Помимо этого, он успел нарушить почти все пиратские правила. Он думал лишь о себе. Вам не кажется, что мы должны поступить с ним точно так же?

\- Да-а-а! - послышались возгласы остальных пиратов на судне. 

Сейчас они решали судьбу некого капитана. Капитана самого знаменитого корабля в мире. Об этом корабле ходила куча легенд. Например, то, что капитан корабля вовсе не человек, а команда самая безжалостная в водах мира. Капитан судна и вправду был эгоистичным человеком. Луи Томлинсон, а именно так звали нашего капитана, делал всё в свою пользу. Если вдруг кто-то из команды отстал - его не ждём. Так велит пиратский кодекс. Наверняка это был единственный указ, который Томлинсон всегда выполнял. Если вдруг команда в беде - наш доблестный капитан бежал с корабля в панике, бросив команду на произвол судьбы. Судно "Карл 1" не один раз лишался капитана, но в итоге Луи вновь и вновь становился главой корабля. Хоть у Томлинсона были свои правила, он все равно любил море. Как и любой пират, Томлинсон считал море своей стихией, в которой он разбирался лучше других. Он и вправду был хорошим рулевым, да и командовать судном получалось не хуже. Не зря же Луи называли капитаном моря. Вы спросите: за что его хотят выбросить за борт или ещё что похуже? Всё достаточно просто. В каком - то порту, Луи подобрал тихого и спокойного матроса на свой корабль. Но так было только с первого взгляда. Матрос уже слышал о эгоистичном капитане и ему очень хотелось отомстить за товарищей - пиратов. Он очень хорошо продумал план и уже на вторую ночь осуществил его. Подговорив команду, они устроили бунт и спящего капитана Томмо связали. Теперь же они решают, как с ним поступить.

\- Господа, привяжем его к лодке и высадим около "Острова Русалок ". Включим маяк и приятную для ушей русалок музыку. Как вам такое наказание?

\- Отли-и-ично! - вновь послышались возгласы его команды. 

\- Мистер Пейн, прошу к штурвалу. - скомандовал главный бунтовщик. 

К слову, Пейн, а именно Лиам Пейн, так же известный как Пейн - Трейн, был против бунта. Но сказать и слова против не мог. Ведь его постигнет такая же участь. Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как слушать командование. Лиам и Луи познакомились ещё в раннем детстве. Отца Пейна казнили ещё до его рождения, а мать, не в силах воспитать малыша, со слезами на глазах завернула его в старое грязное одеяльце, положив в дешёвую плетенную корзинку, и пустила по океану. Спустя несколько дней младенца подобрал пиратский корабль. Там уже рос 2 - х летний Луи Томлинсон. Его мать была пленницей корабля, а отцом был один из пиратов. Многие предполагали, что это был капитан, но никто до сих пор не уверен. Даже безжалостные пираты не смогли выбросить или убить малышей. Они решили дать им немного подрасти, а затем они сами должны были выбрать свою судьбу. Так и произошло. Через 7 лет на глазах Луи убили его мать, которая до тех пор была пленницей. Мальчики росли среди пиратов, убийство или грабёж очередного порта было обычным делом для них. Они наблюдали это все, так сказать, из первых рядов. Ещё через три года парни уже сами считались полноправными пиратами и ничем не отличались от остальных. Так они и дружат уже 22 года. Самые настоящие друзья, что совершенно нетипично для пиратов.

\- Мистер Малик и мистер Хоран, приведите "Капитана" и привяжите его к шлюпке. До острова совсем недолго идти с нашей скоростью. - Найл Хоран и Зейн Малик были такими же матросами, как и Лиам, и такими же друзьями Капитана Томмо. 

Зейн очень мудрый и справедливый. Говорят, что он отражение души, отсюда прозвище - Зеркало Души. Найл тоже не такой простой, каким кажется. Он достаточно смышленый и честный. Он любой ценой добивается того, что захочет. Он тоже когда - то был капитаном, но понял, что ему больше нравится быть матросом. А может быть он просто не хотел брать слишком много ответственности на свои плечи. Его прозвище пошло от названия самых таинственных сокровищ мира. Пираты прозвали их " амброзией ", что в переводе означает " пища богов ". Хорана так называют, потому что он единственный кто побывал в тайнике этих сокровищ. Пейн и Томлинсон познакомились с Зейном, когда старшему из них исполнилось 16. Они в буквальном смысле спасли Зейну жизнь, дав выбор стать пиратом или же умереть. Все поняли, что выбрал Малик. С Найлом же они познакомились на пути к таинственным сокровищам. Команда Луи только направлялась туда, а Найл уже возвращался один. Но не на корабле, а на шлюпке, которая едва не пошла ко дну. По словам Хорана всю его команду погубило зло. Но почему же капитан выжил? Об этом он умалчивает. Таинственность - одно из главных качеств Найла.

На самом деле вся команда была преданной и очень дружной. Что же с ними стало? По правде, им надоела эгоистичность капитана. Слишком много жизней на его счету. Все опасались за себя и решили перестраховаться, сменив капитана. Но они зря отдали свои жизни в руки человека, которого знают второй день. Всеми руководила жажда мести, и никто уже не задумывался о таких мелочах.

Луи не верил, что любимая команда могла так с ним поступить. Это казалось несправедливым по отношению к нему. " Ну и что, что мы грабили порты, не оставляя в живых никого? Ну и что, что я был самым эгоистичным пиратом моего времени? Зато обо мне ходят легенды. Ну и что, что я готов бросить всё и всех ради своей выгоды? Разве это настолько плохо? " - думал Томлинсон, лёжа связанным на полу трюма за решёткой. В его голове никак не укладывалась мысль о скорой смерти. В трюме показались два знакомых Томлинсону силуэта. " Они спасут меня " - первая, но далеко не верная мысль о появляющихся друзьях.

\- Эй, парни. Развяжите меня. - проговорил Луи, вставая с пола.

\- Прости нас, Луи. Мы не хотим умирать из - за тебя. Мы должны выполнить всё, что приказывают. - Малик и Хоран опустили головы. Они были верными друзьями, в отличие от самого Луи. С одной стороны, Томлинсон заслужил, но с другой он их друг. Что же делать? Найл не спеша открыл двери, а Зейн помог Томмо выйти.

\- Мы не сможем тебя отпустить, ты знаешь причину. Но мы с Зейном постараемся завязать верёвки послабее и вот, - Хоран протянул нож капитану. Луи выхватил нож и, несмотря на связанные руки спрятал нож под одежду.

\- И на этом спасибо, - пробормотал пленник.

Трое вышли на палубу. На глаза Луи попалась та самая шлюпка. Другие матросы уже выбросили вёсла из неё, а остальные просто стояли в сторонке, тихо смеясь. Туман уже обволакивал "Карла 1", команда пребывала в страхе. Ещё бы, ведь в последний раз эти воды унесли жизни их друзьям. Да, ребята уже плавали тут. Они имели опыт знакомства с русалками, по неосторожности капитана. Но это не столь важно, сейчас они желают такой же ужасной смерти своему предводителю. Всем скорее хотелось наконец-таки покончить с этой затеей, некоторые уже даже готовы отказаться от неё, но уже нет смысла идти назад. Туман всё сильнее окутывал команду и корабль - это было знаком приближения к острову.

Луи уже привязан к лодке. Он всё ещё надеется на спасение любой ценой. Знаете, то самое чувство, когда с вами должно произойти что - то плохое, но вам кажется, что этого не будет? У Томлинсона именно это чувство. Он до сих пор не верит в бунт, всё ещё думает, что, когда откроет глаза, окажется в своей каюте, а всё это лишь страшный сон. Но открывая глаза, он видит только ночное небо, а до его ушей доносятся крики матросов.

\- Спустить шлюпку на воду! 

\- Стоп, стоп. Вы же почитаете законы пиратов. Как насчет пистолета с пулей? - успел проговорить Луи до того, как матросы принялись спускать его на воду. Где-то не далеко послышались возмущения и согласия с Томлинсоном. 

\- Обойдешься. Спускайте шлюпку, грязные псы! - скомандовал новый капитан. Но матросы не послушались. 

\- Он прав. Согласно разделу 13, пункту 105 кодекса Пиратов, изгоняя члена команды, мы обязаны дать ему пистолет с пулей. - высказался самый смелый из всех, а именно Пейн - Трейн. 

\- Принесите пистолет, мистер Пейн. И впредь не смейте перечить мне.

Лиам вытащил и разрядил пистолет, оставив внутри всего одну пулю. Новый капитан кивнул и приказал отдать его Луи.

\- У тебя две недели. Постарайся выжить. Обещаю, мы вернемся за тобой. - прошептал наклонившийся Лиам так, чтобы его смог услышать только Томлинсон. Старший кивнул.

\- Спускайте! - вновь раздался крик новой главы корабля.

***

 

Медленно покачиваясь, шлюпка опускалась на воду. Луи, закрыв глаза, представлял, что будет делать. В его голове, не останавливаясь, бежали мысли. " Я буду первым пиратом, который справился с чарами русалок " - думал Томлинсон. Конечно, для друзей Томмо не секрет его ориентация. Именно детство рядом с пиратами, в море, помогло понять капитану, что к девушкам его совсем не тянет. Чаще всего он заглядывался на пленников - парней, а вовсе не на девушек. В это время интерес к парням проявляли немногие. Это было совсем не принято в их обществе. Луи сам не мог понять, что с ним не так. Ему хотелось так же, как и остальным пиратам, иметь кучу девушек, драгоценностей и рома. Но вскоре он смирился с этим и не упускал возможности провести ночь с таким же парнем как он. Именно поэтому сейчас он думал, что выжить будет намного легче, чем предполагают его товарищи с корабля. Но кто знает, что готовит для него природа?


	2. Встреча.

Темно-синие волны покачивали шлюпку, в которой лежал парень. Наступила ночь, таившая в себе много загадок, а может и страшных тайн. Всепоглощающая темнота окутывала остров, спрятав в себе дневную красоту цветов и деревьев, растущих здесь. Луи уже давно справился с верёвками и просто смотрел на звездное небо, обдумывая план попадания на берег. Вдруг глаза ослепил яркий свет, и с берега послышались крики отплывающих матросов. "Зажгли маяк. Спасибо, друзья. Как они вообще поддались человеку, которого знают один день? Идиоты"-мысли со огромной скоростью мелькали в голове пирата, пока он не услышал песню, отвлекаясь на неё: 

Весёлый мертвец - пастырь черных овец  
Собрал он вольный сброд,  
И вдаль погнал их по волнам  
Ветер вольных вод.  
Йо-хо, черт нас  
Ждал у адских врат  
Йо-хо, прочь от песни,  
Что поет пират.

 

Страх против воли овладевал Томлинсоном, заполняя все клеточки тела. Деваться с острова было некуда, и только сейчас Луи по-настоящему осознал это. Песня доносилась откуда-то рядом, наверняка ещё один пленный бедняга был обречен. Но Луи было глубоко плевать на кого-то, как обычно, в общем-то. И сейчас он подумывал о том, что намного важнее было спасти свою жизнь.

Йо - хо, громче черти,  
Что ж нам Дьявол не рад?  
Йо - хо, прочь от песни  
С ней хоть в Рай, хоть в Ад !

 

Чуть приподняв голову, Луи заметил дремлющего музыканта в другой шлюпке. Оглядевшись вокруг, он понял, что корабль уже давно ушёл. Ох, неужели он уснул? 

\- Чертовы пираты. Что б вас к дьяволу. Хоть бы одно весло оставили. Как я, черт возьми, должен выбираться отсюда? - ворчал Томмо себе под нос, пытаясь найти что-нибудь похожее на весло. Вдруг Капитан увидел дощечку, которая плавала рядом со шлюпкой. 

\- А как ты там оказалась? Э, мужик. Ты не знаешь, как доска могла оказаться там? - спросил Луи, поворачивая голову в сторону музыканта, а того и след простыл. Внезапно, однако. В его голову тут же полезли весьма неприятные мысли. Коленки затряслись, рука непроизвольно потянулась к куску дерева, плавающему в воде. Постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, Томлинсон пытался грести в нужном ему направлении, к берегу. Сам за собой не замечая, он начал петь:

Йо-хо, черт нас  
Ждал у адских врат  
Йо - хо, прочь от песни,  
Что поет пират.  
Йо - хо ! Громче черти !  
Что ж нам дьявол не рад ?  
Йо - хо, прочь от песни,  
С ней хоть в Рай, хоть в Ад.

 

\- Чертова доска! Греби же! - уже кричал Луи, усерднее шевеля руками, но шлюпка почти не двигалась с места. Разозлившись, он вовсе выкинул её, но вскоре пожалел об этом поступке. Перспектива добраться вплавь до берега пугала Томлинсона. Несмотря на свои храбрые мысли, он все равно боялся русалок. Как только в голове Капитана вновь сложился образ, вода зашевелилась. Точнее кто-то плыл под водой, пуская волны по глади. Кто-то намного больше чем рыба, но с хвостом. Какая-то магия, не иначе. Луи метнулся к другому краю лодки и вновь начал крутить головой по сторонам. Никого не видно. Могло ли ему показаться? 

\- Это ты пел? - сердце Томлинсона ушло в пятки, а он сам дернулся от внезапно раздавшегося рядом голоса. Не то чтобы даже ушло, убежало скорее. Он безумно испугался, до чертиков. 

Хрипловатый, низкий, но в то же время приятный голос поразил слух Луи. Он медленно повернул голову, его глаза не верили в то, что видят. Это скорее казалось сном. Лучше бы сном и было. Капитан никогда в жизни не видел таких парней. Сильные руки парня упирались о лодку, мокрые кудри беспорядочно лежали на голове, а каждый раз, когда незнакомец поднимал взор, можно было разглядеть изумительные зеленые глаза. Было темно, но очи его чуть искрились, показывая великолепного цвета радужку. Капли стекали по умеренно накаченному телу, и Луи сглотнул от такого вида. Паренек больше напоминал идеал Томмо, которого он иногда представлял себе по ночам. Один недостаток, который возвращал его из ведений обратно на землю - это хвост идеального парня.

\- Да, это я пел. - Коротко ответил Капитан, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя парня безразличным тоном.

\- Мне понравилось. Спой ещё, для меня, - загадочный парень... флиртует? И, кажется, он не заметил холодный голос Томлинсона или же предпочел проигнорировать его.

\- Не думал, что бывают и парни с хвостами. - Рот Луи искривился в усмешке, он отвел взгляд в сторону берега и уставился в ночную мглу. Конечно, парень был красивый, но он же... А кто он?

\- Знаешь, этот остров удивителен. Прекрасная природа, сочетающая в себе множество удивительных качеств. Здесь можно увидеть жизнь, кипящую в любое время суток. Всегда. А ещё дух острова очень чувствителен. Природа этих мест знает, что или кто мил гостю, - парень чуть приподнял уголки губ. В его глазах плясали чертики, сочетая хитрость и очаровательность. - Так ты споешь? 

\- Кто ты такой? Я имею ввиду, что ты не девушка, значит не русалка. 

\- А по-твоему парни не могут быть русалами? Это все стереотипы, что русалки - хорошенькие девушки с дивными хвостами и прелестными лицами.

\- Я никогда не видел парней - русалов, хотя уже был здесь, - ответил Луи в замешательстве. 

\- Пожалуйста, спой ещё. - Переведя тему, милый парень наклонил голову, улыбнулся и показал великолепные ямочки на щеках. 

\- С чего мне петь для тебя? Ты же русал, а значит мое влечение мимолетное и ты просто хочешь убить меня, хоть я и не отрицаю того, что ты просто бесподобен.

\- Просто спой, мне понравился твой голос. 

\- Ладно, но всего пару строк, - поддался парень, и Кудрявый кивнул, а Томлинсон, прочистив горло, принялся петь. - И вышли они плечом к плечу, Лишь восемь друзей в ночи... Мертвец стал на край из пучины морской Отнять от смерти ключи. - Капитан немного притих и неожиданно для себя начал внимательнее вглядываться в обворожительное лицо мальчика-русалки. 

\- Почему ты остановился?

\- Я просто задумался. Как тебя зовут? - Спросил Капитан, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

\- Не знаю, - хвостатый пожал плечами, чем очень удивил Луи. 

\- Но у всех должны быть имена, как жить без имени?! 

\- У тебя безумно красивые глаза,- и вновь русал попытался перевести тему на свою волну. 

\- Тебе нужно срочно придумать имя. Как на счет Джонни? Нет, у меня матрос был с таким именем. Тот ещё подлец. А что если ты будешь Гарри? Мне нравится имя Гарри, но что-то в нем не подходит для тебя...

\- В бездне бездонной, в подводном аду, Где сгинет сам Посейдон, Смертный стон, могильный звон Там они найдут. - Перебив Томлинсона, начал петь русал. Натура парня не позволяла поддаваться чувствам. Моряк нужен лишь для развлечения и только. Но мальчик был очень эмоциональным, ему трудно преодолевать себя, чувства и эмоции берут верх над ним. Парню нужно поскорее заканчивать с Капитаном, ведь если он не вернётся в скором времени, то приплывут остальные, а делить такого красавца не хотелось ни с кем. 

\- Йо - хо... грянем вместе! Чёрт сбежал от нас в Ад. Йо - хо... прочь от песни, Что поёт пират, - подхватил Томмо. Отдаваясь ощущениям, он все ближе двигался к русалу. Ближе, ближе, лицо хвостатого скрывается под водой, а Луи, кажется, сейчас выпадет из шлюпки. 

\- Йо-хо! Громче черти! Что ж нам дьявол не рад? Йо-хо, прочь от песни, С ней хоть в Рай, хоть в Ад! - С другой стороны шлюпки послышался абсолютно другой голос, нежнее и выше по тембру. Не трудно предположить, что этот голос принадлежит девушке. Русал поспешно отпускает голову Луи, а второй вглядывается в лицо девушки. 

\- Уходи, он мой! - Выкрикивает хвостатый парень и для пущего эффекта сводит брови, показывая недовольство. 

\- Слишком много разговоров. - Двое мифических существ окружили с разных сторон лодку. 

Луи впал в прострацию. Ему не приходилось наблюдать настолько красивых людей, а он побывал много где. Хоть девушка и вызывала у него какое-то отвращение, он не мог отрицать того, что она красива. Но скорее её красота была отталкивающей, холодной. Девушка ни за что не сравнится с русалом. А может быть это всё ему кажется, потому что он гей? Томлинсон завороженно наблюдал за этими двумя и совершенно не слышал, о чем они разговаривают. Вдруг русал оскалился, обнажились клыки, зрачки заметно уменьшились, а цвет глаз поменялся из изумрудного в светло-зелёный, а через секунду и в ярко - зеленый. Луи с уверенностью мог сказать, что глаза парня как будто светились. Повернув голову, моряк увидел точно такую же девушку. Два существа шипели друг на друга и перекидывались какими-то непонятными, но как предполагал Капитан, непристойными словечками. Их диалог отрезвил его, и где-то в подсознании до него дошло, что это два хвостатых чудовища, а не два прекрасных человека. В голову пришла весьма знакомая благородная пиратская традиция - сбежать. Но вот прыгать в воду не особо хотелось, она полна русалок. Когда парень и девушка вцепились друг в друга с шипением, русал успел выкрикнуть:

\- Уплывай отсюда! 

Странно, но Луи поверил этому чуду и прыгнул за борт лодки. Усердно передвигая руками и ногами, он плыл к берегу. Но вдруг он почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за ногу и потащил ко дну. Уже почти скрывшись под воду с головой, но вспомнив про кинжал под одеждой, Томлинсон вынул его и, нагнувшись, вонзил его в руку дьяволицы. Быстро вынув нож, он закрыл уши руками, ибо крик под водой был просто оглушающим. Он быстро выплыл из-под воды, как можно скорее передвигаясь к суше. 

Через несколько минут Луи развалился на берегу острова, вновь что-то недовольно бормоча себе под нос. Он свернулся в клубочек в надежде отдохнуть и поспать, но начался дождь. 

\- Да что б этот проклятый остров, - крикнул Капитан, полностью выйдя из себя. 

Придётся искать убежище. Но где? Справа виднеются вершины гор, а слева пристань. Сзади джунгли, скорее всего непроходимые. Что же делать? Дождь усиливается, уже слышен гром. Глаза Томлинсона перенеслись на маяк. "Должно быть, там тепло"-подумал он, садясь и опираясь одной рукой на холодную землю. Маяк вполне сойдет для одной ночевки, а завтра Томлинсон придумает что-нибудь другое. Тем более он полностью вымок, следовательно, и замерз. У Капитана не остается выбора, поэтому он направляется туда. 

Еле волоча ноги, Луи поднялся на маяк. Увидев длинные деревянные палки чуть выше пламени, он сразу подумал о своей мокрой одежде, которую вполне мог высушить на них. Он разделся до трусов, и по его телу пробежало стадо мурашек. Быстро развешивая одежду, он думал о событиях этой ночи. Кто бы мог подумать, что за одну ночь могло столько случиться? Его изгнали из пиратов, отобрали собственный корабль, подписали смертный приговор, отправляя к "Острову Русалок". Но самое странное для него было теплое чувство в груди. Раньше он никогда не ощущал подобного. Переживание Томлинсона проявлялось к молодому парню, которого он сегодня встретил. Оно согревало его, одновременно пугая. Мало того, что он жестокий пират и не должен испытывать душевных порывов, так ещё и его влечение проявлялись к хвостатому парню. Русалу. Очень пугающее ощущение терзало его до последнего, пока тот не уснул.


	3. Первый день на острове.

Томлинсона разбудили лучики солнца. Прищурившись, он приоткрыл глаза и не сразу сообразил, где находится. Медленно в памяти всплыли все подробности ночи, и капитан невольно поморщился от воспоминаний. Луи надел штаны и старые, слегка потертые, но любимые сапоги. Рубашку повязал на бедра. Он решил пройтись по острову и поискать пресной воды. К тому же он до сих пор нуждается в убежище. Сколько проблем случалось за одну ночь, но Капитан думал только об одном. Его никак не покидала мысль о милом кудрявом юноше с изумрудными глазами. "Нужно перестать о нём думать, это же коварный русал. Он хотел меня убить, а я уделяю мыслям о нём большую часть времени. Но с другой стороны, почему он сказал мне уплывать? До ужаса красивый, но пугающий парень", - думал Томлинсон, идя вдоль берега. И правда, почему русал сказал Луи уплывать скорее? Томлинсон сам себе не мог признаться, что был бы рад увидеть его снова. 

\- Изыди из моей головы, дьявол! - прокричал Капитан, пиная камешки, разбросанные по песку.

В поисках воды капитан проскитался по острову больше трети дня. Начало смеркаться, но он наконец нашел пресный ручей. Достав старую кожаную, слегка потертую фляжку, он набрал в нее воду. Затем повесил обратно на пояс и остановился, решая, что же делать дальше. Живот, заурчав, подсказал ему, что нужно бы найти еду. Ну, а как же, он не кушал целый день. На глаза попалась пальма с бананами. Не лучшая еда, но деваться некуда. Все же лучше, чем ничего. 

Томлинсон взялся двумя руками за пальму и начал трясти. Безрезультатно. Придется прыгать. Крепко ухватившись за дерево, Томмо наступил на рядом лежащий камень и, подпрыгнув, схватил банан. Он спрыгнул обратно и начал его чистить. Уже темнеет, и пора возвращаться на берег. Мало ли какие твари водятся в этих джунглях? Найдя несколько листьев пальмы, он подобрал их и пошёл к пляжу. Там уже раскидал их по песку. Луи решил подойти к воде, умыться. Чего врать, он надеялся увидеть там его. Мысли так и не покидали бедную голову Томлинсона. Он подошёл и опустил руки в воду, медленно вглядываясь в толщу воды. "Где же ты сейчас, дьяволенок? Почему так трудно просто появиться, объяснить всё и уплывай ты куда хочешь! Мысли, мысли, мысли. Задолбали меня мысли!" 

Томлинсон так и сидел, разглядывая воду и совсем ничего не замечая. Он бы ни за что не заметил парня или девушку. 

\- Привет, - Луи испуганно отпрыгнул от воды и поднял глаза, услышав знакомый голос. Что же он увидел? Парень, который весь день пробыл в его голове, оказался перед ним. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - осмелился проговорить Томмо.

\- Проверяю, всё ли с тобой в порядке, - улыбнувшись, выпалил русал.

\- Теперь это входит в обязанности русалок? - Томлинсон почти прокричал свою фразу. Мальчик подплыл ближе и поднес палец к губам.

\- Тише ты. Если тебя услышат, нам обоим несдобровать. 

\- За свою шкуру печешься? - никак не унимался Луи.

\- Скорее за твою. Я в любом случае сильно не пострадаю.

\- С чего такая опека?

\- Если я не такой, как ты, то это совсем не значит, что у меня нет души, - паренек постоянно оглядывался, что-то проверяя.

\- Что ты там ищешь? Своих дружков выглядываешь?

\- Я единственный тритон в своей стае. Русалки мужского пола, как я, называются тритонами. - прошипел хвостатый. 

-Тогда что ты там нашел?

Томлинсон сидел на песке, перебирая пальцами рассыпчатые камешки. Тритон пытался как можно ближе подплыть, но ему всегда нужно было оставаться в воде.

\- До захода солнца мне нужно вернуться в стаю. - Луи поднял глаза на небо, 1/5 солнца уже не было видно.

\- У тебя ещё много времени. 

\- Нет, всё не так легко, как тебе кажется. - тритон протянул руку, от которой Луи боязливо отодвинулся. Поджав губы, мальчик кивнул головой и убрал руку. 

\- Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, утаскивать на дно или ещё что-то типа этого. Если бы я хотел этого, ты бы уже плавал под водой. Но ты всё ещё на поверхности. - уверял парень Томлинсона.

\- Может, это уловка, откуда мне знать? 

\- Я обещаю тебе. Насколько мне известно, у вас, у людей, обещание дорогого стоит. Если я пообещал, то обязательно должен выполнить, так?

\- Так. - подтвердил Луи.  
\- Я обещаю тебе. Я слышал, что есть ещё какие-то клятвы, но их суть так и не понял. Если хочешь, я могу и покля...

\- Не хочу. С тебя и обещания достаточно. - "Откуда у тебя такое доверие, Томлинсон?"

\- Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я не причиню тебе вреда. 

\- Это мы посмотрим. Так легкомысленно доверять тому, кто ещё ночью пытался убить тебя... 

\- В том и дело. Я только пытался. Я даже не старался. За тебя я вцепился в драку с моим врагом. Не спрашивай почему, я сам не знаю. - после этих слов, оба замолчали. Тритон прикусил язык, кажется, он сказал больше, чем репетировал в своей подводной пещере. Луи же приоткрыл в рот, то ли от изумления над парнем, то ли из-за страха глубоко в груди. Почему-то Томлинсон слепо верил словам хвостатого. 

\- Я... Я верю тебе... Гарри. 

\- Что...?

\- Да, тебе подходит это имя. Как для тебя придумали. 

\- У нас непринято быть названным человеческим именем. 

\- А ты не говори им. 

\- Хорошо. Для тебя я буду Гарри. Мне нравится. Как мне называть тебя?

\- Капитан Морей. Можно просто Луи, - Томлинсон улыбнулся парню. Второй улыбнулся в ответ. Голова Гарри вновь обернулась в сторону солнца. Луи не поверил глазам, по ощущениям они поговорили минут пять, но солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом. 

\- Мне пора, Лу. Я приплыву к тебе завтра, хорошо? И... Ты не против, что я так сократил твое имя?

\- Окей, нет, не против. Я буду ждать тебя, - Томлинсон протянул руку к милому парню, второй с улыбкой прислонился щекой к ладони старшего. Опустив глаза, Гарри снова попрощался и, сверкнув хвостом, уплыл. Луи так и остался сидеть на месте. Он думал, что после разговора ему станет лучше, но всё с точностью наоборот. В его голове стало ещё больше мыслей. "Маленький, прекрасный черт. Что б тебя, засранец!"


	4. Встреча на берегу. Перемены.

Следующий день обошелся без происшествий. Луи снова сходил к пресному источнику, собрал фруктов. Он с нетерпением ждал вечера, а точнее встречи с самым милым парнем. Томлинсон уже начал признавать, что Гарри красивый, очаровательный и, возможно, ему нравится. Но всё же внутри он всячески отрицал это. 

"Я же пират! Это невозможно!" - так заканчивались все мысли, начинавшиеся с имени паренька с хвостом.

День проходил мучительно долго, и Луи ничего не оставалось, кроме как бесцельно бродить по берегу и прокручивать в голове разговор с тритоном.

"Кажется, он назвал меня Лу? Что за вздор? Какой ещё Лу? Должно быть, я сам так представился. Но... Ай, черт с ним!" - думал Томмо, гуляя по острову. Он уже не знал, чем себя занять. Всё ему казалось скучным и неинтересным. Да и выбор был не так уж и велик. Всё же он на необитаемом острове. А в голову всё настойчивее пробиралась мысль о том, что он бы с удовольствием погулял по песчаному берегу с Гарри. Если бы у него были ноги, конечно. Еще ни с кем, никогда он не ждал встречи так, как с ним.

Мыслями и какими-либо бесцельными делами Томлинсон провел день. Луи сидел и размышлял о том, как он снова стоит на своем корабле, вопреки всему. Вокруг бегают запуганные матросы и выполняют приказы Томмо. 

"Дааа, пиратская жизнь мне по душе", - с удовольствием вспоминал Капитан. Простите, бывший Капитан. 

Но в душе он навсегда останется главным. Может быть, когда-нибудь он вернется на корабль, но уже другой, не свой, не такой родной. Совсем чужой. Вытащит некоторых друзей - матросов из лап нового Кэпа и наберет новую команду. А может и не вернется, оставшись здесь навсегда, и умрет в компании прекрасного парня с великолепными ямочками.

В голове Томлинсона за день со скоростью света пролетали самые разные мысли, но он не мог остановить безудержный поток соображений в сознании. И вы догадываетесь, о ком он думал больше всего. Гарри. Этот парень, с виду вроде безобидный, захватил его голову. По крайней мере, так думал Луи. Он даже готов поклясться, что пару раз ему привиделся Гарри где-то вдали, в море. Раньше Капитан никогда столько не думал. Раньше было всё просто. Порт, грабеж, убийство, ром, приключения. Что ещё нужно пирату? 

"Да уж, ну и приключенице на задницу ты себе заработал", - никак не мог угомониться Луи. 

Время идет быстро. Бежит, падая каплями в море жизни. Но не для Томмо. Для него сейчас каждая минута подобна тягучей карамели, которую дети обычно так любят есть, бегая счастливыми малышами по паркам и садам. Но Луи такой возможности не представлялось, его с детских лет учили быть решительным, жестоким и равнодушным к большинству людей. Каждая минута на острове убивает его изнутри, с каждой секундой поражая все новые клетки его тела и души. Находиться с рождения в огромной компании и постоянно быть окруженным людьми, а в один миг оказаться одному на острове. Это было что-то за пределами его разума. Он уже не боялся, расставив всё в своей голове по полочкам, но в какой-то части его разума всё еще таилась мысль, ломающая его принципы и стереотипы. 

"Ну, я же не совсем один здесь. Есть Гарри…Твою ж мать! Опять ты! Брысь, брысь из мозгов!"

\- Я определенно схожу с ума, - проговорил Луи. Его мысли и внутренний голос явно пугали его. Но... разве не для этого он родился? Не для странностей? Не для приключений, опасных для жизни? В конце концов, он пират. А таких непросто сломать.

С горем пополам Томлинсон дождался вечера. Он сел у воды и просто ждал своего вечернего гостя, разглядывая неподвижную гладь воды. Солнце начало опускаться, но его лучи еще всё освещали зеркальную поверхность воды цветами теплых оттенков. Луи вздрагивал, как только видел поблескивавшие полосы оранжевого света на барашках воды. С каждой минутой Луи терял надежду на появление тритона. Его сердце бешено колотилось, предсказывая что-то неладное. Но вот что? 

\- Привет, Лу, - на поверхности показался Гарри, прерывая поток мыслей Томмо.

\- Привет, я уже и не надеялся тебя увидеть, - встрепенулся Луи, вскакивая на ноги и подходя ближе к воде, - Я думал ты не придешь... не приплывешь, - запнулся он, смотря на улыбающегося мальчика. 

\- Да, у меня были некоторые проблемы. Но я тут, - счастливо рассмеялся Гарри, рукой отбрасывая мокрые кудряшки в сторону, - Как ты провел день? 

\- Проблемы?- спросил Луи, пропуская мимо ушей вопрос хвостатого. 

\- Да. Мне хотели запретить выплывать на поверхность.

\- Кто? 

\- Одна... Хм, особа. Ты её видел. Первый раз, когда мы с тобой встретились. Я подрался с ней.

\- Ааа, эта. Она может тебе указывать? 

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Мне указывать может только отец. 

\- Эм... кто? - Луи ничего не понимал. Тритон как будто разговаривал на своем языке. 

\- Лу, прекрати. Ты же знаешь, кто такой отец. 

\- Я знаю. Но я думал, что... Что у вас... Ну, у русалок... Нет родителей.

\- А как я по-твоему родился? 

\- Вылупился? Из икры? - наивно произнес Луи, чуть ухмыляясь.

Гарри закатил глаза, усмехаясь над глупостью старшего. 

\- У меня есть отец. Он тоже тритон. Он могущественный, сильный. Он управляет морями... 

-Что за вздор? Я управляю морями, а не твой отец! - хвастливо сказал Томлинсон, упирая руки в бока.

\- Кажется, в вашем мире моего отца называют Посейдон... Или Нептун... Я точно не помню, - Гарри даже не обратил внимания на самовосхваление парня.

\- Ааа, ты об этом мифическом существе. Я слышал о нем. Не более, чем миф.

\- Лу, это не миф. Он мой отец. Он главный во всей нашей стае.

\- Ладно. Для моих мозгов это точно не предназначено. Тебе, кажется, пора. - Томлинсон кивнул на девушку, выплывшую чуть поодаль Гарри. 

Тритон повернул голову и, увидев девушку, зашипел, как в первую ночь знакомства с Луи. Второго это напугало, он отпрыгнул, наблюдая всё с суши. Русалка и тритон перекидывались какими-то словечками, не совсем понятными Томлинсону. Всё же суть разговора он уловил. Гарри не хотел уплывать, а девушка пыталась утащить его в их подводный мир. А может Луи хотел это услышать.

Они вечно соперничали. Во всём. Будь-то моряк или же обычная детская забава. И что самое интересное, они абсолютно равны. Что один, что другая. В чем бы ни соревновались, результаты равны. Они даже ведут счет, кто сколько моряков влюбил в себя. Тритон совершенно не хотел отдавать такого милого моряка своей сопернице. Тот ему очень понравился и иногда он даже позволял себе немного помечтать о их совместной жизни с Луи. Он подплывал всё ближе к берегу, еще пара метров и он окажется на суше. 

А Луи тем временем понимал, что эта девушка пугает его всё больше и больше. Капитан боится не только за себя, но и за мальчика. Все эти чувства были для него новы. Он впервые позволил себе переживать за кого-то кроме себя. Решение пришло в голову моментально. Он забегает в воду и, подхватив Гарри, вытаскивает на берег беззащитное хвостатое существо. Может, в воде он и был силён, но сейчас, сидя на берегу, он просто наблюдал за действиями шатена. Тритон больше не кажется Луи злым и хитрым, он становится всё более слабым, но эта слабость ему нравится. Капитан оборачивается на девушку, вытаскивает пистолет, целится буквально секунду и стреляет. В его планах не было убить дьяволицу, он хотел просто ранить её, чтобы хоть ненадолго защитить себя и Гарри. У него это получается, кажется. Русалка вопит и скрывается под водой. Луи радостно кричит, победно глядя девушке вслед.

\- Ты видел как я её, а? - вскрикивает Луи, даже не поворачиваясь к тритону. А второй молчит. Подозрительно, ни звука.

\- Луи... - Голос парня звучит пугающе, как будто случилось что-то непоправимое. 

Конечно, Томлинсон не может оставить это без внимания и резко оборачивается, рвется к Гарри, но резко останавливается. Оба парня застыли. Занимаясь русалкой, Луи совершенно не заметил, что случилось со вторым парнем на суше. Перед глазами Капитана больше нет длиннющего, переливающегося синим и зеленым, хвоста тритона. Вместо него выросла пара ног. Парень абсолютно голый сидит на песке, расширившимися от удивления глазами рассматривая конечности. Его ноги согнуты в коленях, а руками он опирается на песок, в надежде сидеть ровно. Луи в шоке смотрит на мальчика, стараясь не выдавать своего волнения и удивления. 

\- Какого хрена... - Из Томлинсона плохой актер, все знают, да. 

\- Я не знаю, Лу. Правда. Я думаю это ноги, - констатирует факт Гарри.

\- Да ладно, мать твою?! Какого хрена, я не понял, ты не сказал раньше об этом?

\- Не кричи, я ни разу не выплывал на сушу. Всегда в воде. Я не знал... - оправдывался Гарри. По его телу проходит стадо мурашек. Время к закату, подул ветерок. Становится холоднее, тучи сгущаются. А мальчик совершенно голый. Томлинсон строго окидывает взглядом небо.

\- Черт, сейчас начнется гроза. Пойдем в маяк, там теплее.

Луи быстро расстегивает рубашку, скидывая со своих плеч и накидывая на младшего парня. Тот кутается в рубашку в надежде найти хоть каплю тепла от тела моряка. 

\- Вставай, - говорит Луи, отпуская мальчика и плетясь к своему небольшому лагерю на берегу. 

Младший остается на месте, не шевеля ни пальчиком, ни мускулом, ни единой мышцей. Ему страшно. Луи собирает несколько веток, нож, фляжку с водой и направляется к маяку, окидывая взглядом берег. Он думал, Гарри уже ушел на маяк, но увидев его в той же позе, что и пять минут назад, он непроизвольно стонет. 

\- Ну чего ты сидишь? Сейчас польет как из ведра. Бегом, Гарри! 

\- Я... Лу, я... Хорошо. – Мальчик опирается на руки и встает на ноги, слегка пошатываясь. Он делает буквально один шаг в сторону Томлинсона и падает лицом в песок. Луи выпускает всё из рук и мчится к младшему.

\- Как ты? Не ушибся? - Он поворачивает тритона и всматривается в его лицо, в мыслях себя ругая за то, что не предвидел такого. Второй отряхается и стонет, наверняка от боли. Его кудряшки, всё ещё мокрые, полностью в песке. 

\- Я в норме, Лу, - шепчет Гарри.

В ту же секунду ему на лицо падают несколько капель, которые превращаются в обжигающие струи проливного дождя.

\- Ох, пойдем, - Томлинсон подхватывает мальчика на руки и несет к маяку. Дождь усиливается с каждой секундой, превращаясь в ливень. Луи поднимается вместе с мальчиком на маяк, садит его на пол, последний раз убеждается, что всё в порядке и шепчет:

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - он тут же пропадает из вида, убегая к пальмовым веткам и надеясь, что они ещё не успели промокнуть. Сорвав несколько еще сухих веток, он бежит обратно к Гарри, чтобы сделать ему хоть как-то мягче этими побегами пальмы. Поднявшись наверх, он замечает, что мальчик не двинулся с места, только подогнул колени и положил на них подбородок. Гарри сидел, неотрывно смотря в небольшое окно на звезды, которые, как заметил Луи, ярко отражались в его распахнутых зеленых глазах.

\- Мне всегда нравилось ночью подниматься на поверхность воды и наблюдать за звездами, они такие красивые… И свободные, да? - прошептал тритон, поворачивая голову к пирату и улыбаясь уголками губ. Тот сел рядом с ним, через несколько секунд отвечая.

\- Да, мне тоже нравилось смотреть на них, когда я был на своем корабле. Иногда я дожидался, пока все уснут, и выходил на палубу, любуясь ими. Я мог сидеть всю ночь, смотря на них, - разоткровенничался Луи, утопая в глазах мальчика, смотрящего на него щенячьим взглядом.

\- Лу, дай мне пожалуйста воды, у тебя ведь есть? - Попросил Гарри, протягивая руку.

\- Да, конечно, держи, - шатен вложил фляжку в распахнутую ладонь и невольно засмотрелся на бледную, но от этого не менее красивую кожу.

\- Спасибо большое,- кудряшка сделал пару глотков, и закрыл ее, отдавая обратно.

\- Я совсем забыл, - спохватился Томлинсон, вскакивая на ноги, - Я же принес листья пальмы, ты можешь чуть подвинуться?

Гарри переполз немного дальше, внимательно смотря на Луи, который раскладывал ветви, образовывая из них небольшое гнездо. Закончив, парень подошел к тритону и, подняв его на руки, аккуратно посадил прямо в середину сооружения. Мальчик зевнул, ложась на спину, а пират прилег рядом с ним, обнимая одной рукой за плечи и кладя его голову себе на грудь.

\- Спи, мальчик,- прошептал Лу, зарываясь носом в уже высохшие кудряшки Гарри.

\- Спокойной ночи, Лу,- сказал русал и провалился в сон.

Томлинсон еще немного полежал, запоминая черты лица и тела Гарри, а потом тоже заснул, полностью отдаваясь в царство Морфея.


	5. Первые шаги.

Утро встретило Луи яркими лучами солнца и шуршанием листьев пальм. Он проснулся раньше тритона, как обычно не сразу поняв, что происходит.

\- Что за... - пропищал Томлинсон, но увидев, как мальчик морщит носик от лучиков солнца, прикрыл свой рот рукой. Быстро вспомнив детали прошедшего дня, он умело, пытаясь не разбудить кудрявого, выпутался из его объятий. 

Осмотревшись, он спустился вниз, снова оглядывая берег. Как только на глаза попалась пальма, в голову Луи сразу пришла мысль о том, что надо бы собрать сегодня больше фруктов. Томмо решил пройтись до пресного источника, а по пути найти каких-нибудь плодов. Сегодня он не один, нужно порадовать его мальчика вкусной пищей. Кто знает, пробовал ли он когда-нибудь фрукты у себя под водой? Капитан окинул взглядом небо, и понял, что ещё очень рано, увидев только вставшее из-за горизонта солнце. Прикинув, посчитал, что наверняка успеет вернуться до пробуждения младшего. Он тут же направился в сторону уже ранее известного ему источника.

Через час Луи вернулся к берегу. Солнце безжалостно обжигало кожу, оставляя уже не загар, а шрамы, хоть и Луи привык к палящему светилу за столько лет странствования по морям и океанам. Удерживая в руках фрукты, он осторожно поднялся по ступенькам, стараясь не шуметь. В глаза бросился сидящий парень, который яростно потирал влажные глаза.

\- Я испугался… – дрожащим голосом сказал Гарри, заметив Луи.

\- Чего ты испугался? Доброе утро, - добавил пират, искренне удивляясь слезам мальчика.

\- Я думал, ты бросил меня. А я... Ну, в общем... - мальчик запнулся, пряча лицо в ладони, но буквально через несколько секунд поднял глаза на Томлинсона, замолчав вообще. 

\- Всё хорошо, я тут, - пират решил, не мучить расспросами парня, - Я ходил за фруктами, будешь? - Луи сел рядом с мальчиком, протягивая ему манго. Гарри что-то невнятно прошептал и схватил фрукт из рук Томмо. Луи лишь улыбнулся, наблюдая за эмоциями младшего. Тот откусил немного от фрукта, сок которого стекал у него по подбородку. 

\- Вкусно, что это? - произнес Гарри, вытирая подбородок тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Манго. Ещё? - Гарри отрицательно помотал головой. 

\- Я хочу вон тот, желтый. - Мальчик показал пальчиком на связку бананов. Луи тут же подал неизвестный тритону фрукт. Он очистил банан от кожуры и подал младшему. Второй захихикал, обнажая ямочки на щечках.

\- Что такое? - удивился Луи. Уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. 

\- Почему тот был круглым, а этот продолговатый? Он похож на луну. - Снова хихикнул мальчик. Он осторожно поднес фрукт к рту и откусил половину. Гарри все прожевал и закинул вторую часть фрукта в рот. Луи поднес ко рту младшего ягоду клубники. Тот неуверенно, смотря прямо в глаза Томлинсону, откусил ягоду, оставив в руке старшего лишь зеленый хвостик. Прожевав, он снова хихикнул. Ну как можно устоять перед этой ангельской улыбкой?

\- Почему ты не кушаешь? - Поинтересовался тритон  
.  
\- А... Я по дороге скушал пару бананов. - Соврал Томмо. Ему просто не хотелось.

\- У тебя не получается врать. 

\- Я не хочу, Гарри. А ты? Ещё?

\- Желтенький, - хихикнул младший, пожимая плечами.

Ближе к обеду у этих двоих кончилась пресная вода. Кто ж знал, что Гарри такой водохлеб. 

\- Я за водой, - сказал Луи, собираясь выйти из дверей маяка.

\- Нееет, не оставляй меня.

\- Но мы останемся без воды.

\- Тогда я пойду с тобой.

\- Ты же не умеешь ходить, глупый.

\- А ты научи меня. Я буду хорошо учиться, обещаю, - Гарри начал строить Луи глазки, пытаясь убедить его взглядом.

Томлинсон замешкался. Он не привык сюсюкаться с детишками. Гарри напоминает именно ребенка. Взрослого, но ребенка. Не бросать же его на произвол судьбы. 

\- Хорошо. Поднимайся. – Коротко сказал Капитан, протянув руку младшему.

Гарри удивленно вскинул брови, но крепко взялся за руку пирата и поднялся на ноги. Он неуверенно стоит на ногах, сжимая руку Луи ещё сильнее и немного пошатываясь. Белая рубашка Томмо была слегка великовата мальчику. Но она лишь немного прикрывала тело парня, доходя ему до середины бедра.

\- Стой прямо. Не шевелись. - Луи отпускает парня. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - Удивляется Гарри, смотря на старшего. Томлинсон поспешно снимает свои штаны.

\- Надень, - он протягивает свои штаны младшему. - Не могу смотреть на тебя голого. Тем более мы пойдем учиться ходить на пляж, там палящее солнце, у тебя тело не адаптировано к такой погоде.

Капитан взял мальчика за руку, но младший покачал головой, отказываясь. Он уселся обратно на пальмовые листья и послушно натянул штаны. Луи снова помог ему встать.

\- А теперь шагай. Смотри, вот так. - Пират сделал шаг вперед, показывая пример и удерживая мальчика за руку. 

Гарри, закусив губу, повторил действия Томмо, падая лицом вперед, прямо Томлинсону в объятия. Младший хихикнул, пытаясь выпрямиться. Луи помог ему и вновь сделал шаг. Гарри повторил, покачиваясь, но оставаясь в прямом положении. Капитан делает третий - тритон повторяет, удерживается, крепко сжимая руки Капитана в своих ладошках. Они медленно, но более уверенно двигаются к двери, ведущей на лестницу, а затем на пляж. Оступившись на ступеньках, Гарри громко охает, почти падая, а Лу сжимает его талию, заставляя выпрямиться и твердо стоять на ногах.

\- Так, кажется по ступенькам нам ещё рано, - шепчет Луи сам себе и поднимает младшего на руки, быстро спускаясь по ступенькам. Они оба щурятся, выходя на берег. До ушей доносится шум волн, крики чаек на гнездах. Легкий ветерок, морской бриз слегка обдувает тела парней, растрепывая волосы обоих. Кудри лезут Гарри в лицо, и он пытается смахнуть их, но они вновь и вновь оказываются на его щеках, глазах и лбу.

\- Нет, не хочу слезать! - завопил Гарри, когда Томмо хотел поставить его на ноги.

\- Но ты же обещал хорошо учиться, - с легкой улыбкой припомнил Томлинсон. Второй тяжело вздыхает, но опускается на ноги. Задев кончиками пальцев горячий песок, парень взвизгнул, вновь поджимая ноги.

\- Он горячий, - пискнул Гарри, снова откидывая свои кудри и утыкаясь носом Луи в шею. Пират понял свою ошибку, он пошел к прибою. Гарри ещё сильнее поджал колени.

\- Давай, здесь не горячо. - Томлинсон погладил мальчика по спине, а затем вплел пальчики в его кудри. 

Снова вздыхая, младший опустил ножки, задевая мокрый песок. Он улыбнулся, полностью вставая на стопу. Затем добавил вторую ногу. Руками он крепко вцепился в плечи Луи. Старший развернул тритона, толкая вперед. Мальчик более уверенно делает шаги, с каждым шагом он поворачивает голову к Луи, ожидая похвалы. Кажется, это дает ему стимул. Гарри смотрит на свои следы, оставшиеся на берегу, и поворачивается к Томмо, обнажая свои ямочки на щеках. 

\- Я научился! - Восклицает тритон, радостно махая руками и громко смеясь.

\- Давай без меня, - Луи заботливо убирает прядь со лба Гарри и отходит немного в сторону. Он уверен, что Гарри сможет и без его помощи. Мальчик делает шаг, затем второй. Он уверенно шагает к Томлинсону, протягивая к нему руки. Наконец, он догоняет Капитана, обнимая его за шею и громко смеясь. 

\- Ну, что? Я научился, Лу! – В глазах Гарри светилось озорство, Луи же был так город за мальчика, что позволил себе уткнуться в его кудри и мягко поцеловать его в макушку. Чуть отодвинувшись от него, Томлинсон поднял взгляд и встретился с изумрудно-зелеными глазками Гарри. Второй расплылся в улыбке ещё больше, упираясь лбом в лоб старшего. 

"Знал бы ты, как это действует на меня" - тут же проносится в голове пирата. 

\- Умница, - шепчет Луи, пытаясь отвести взгляд в сторону. 

\- Лу, ну же. Поцелуй меня. – Кудрявый нетерпеливо проводит ладонью по волосам старшего, переходя на лицо. - Ты такой красивый, Лу.

Пальцами он пробегает по губам старшего, опуская на них взгляд. Не выдержав, младший легко прикоснулся к губам Луи, еще крепче обнимая его за шею и вцепившись пальцами в волосы на затылке парня. Но второй, долго не думая, взял инициативу в свои руки. Он впился в губы Гарри, успев подумать, какие они мягкие, языком очерчивая нёбо и проходя по ровному ряду зубов во рту тритона, от чего тот глухо застонал. Гарри целовался, без сомнений. Но не так. Раньше он делал, чтобы жертвы доверились ему, и он смог затащить их в беспросветный океан. Сейчас было не то. Ему нравилось находиться рядом с Капитаном. Все его действия внушали доверие мальчику. 

\- Пойдем за водой. - прошептал Томмо, отстраняясь. Он погладил мальчика по волосам, прижимая к себе. Второй заулыбался, кивая и хватая Луи за руку. 

Уже к вечеру два парня снова сидели в "пальмовом гнезде" в маяке. Луи снова прогнозировал грозу ночью, поэтому они решили подняться. Луи опирался спиной на каменный выступ посреди маяка, в котором находился огонь. А Гарри сидел между его ног, поглаживая руки Луи, лежавшие у него на животе. Оба парня смотрели на закат, иногда перекидываясь фразами. Луи прижимал мальчика к себе, время от времени целуя его в макушку и за ушком. В эти моменты младший поворачивал к нему голову, складывая губки для поцелуя. Этих двоих вполне можно было сравнить с парой. Но на самом деле... А что на самом деле? Один изгнан из пиратов, другой- хвостатый, сбежал из своего мирка ради человека. Два ненормальных, имеющих много общего. Не было никаких признаний, никаких предложений встречаться. Но им было хорошо друг с другом и так. Почему бы пока не отдаться этому? Об этом всё время думал Томмо. Его, как и всегда, пугали чувства. Но в то же время смотреть на улыбку маленького создания было приятно. Не хотелось отказывать ему. В итоге он решил так всё и оставить. По крайней мере, пока. Возможно, на время. 

\- Лу, смотри. Там луна. - Гарри ткнул пальцем в небо, а Томмо увидел, как заблестели его глазки при виде небесного тела.

\- Это месяц. Маленькая луна, не полная, а вот такая, называется месяцем. - Объяснял Луи, после чего погладил Гарри по волосам, снова целуя в макушку.  
Второй не отставал от своей уже привычки, и повернул голову, складывая губки и жмурясь. На секунду Томмо засмотрелся на маленькое чудо, но, когда второй толкнул его в ногу, опомнился и чмокнул свое чудо в губки. Хм... Свое? С каких пор он так считает? Гарри мечтательно отвернулся к окну, зевая и прикрывая ротик ладошкой. 

\- Ты хочешь спать, солнце? - Прошептал Луи на ушко младшему.

\- Угу, - шепчет Гарри в ответ. - А ты будешь меня обнимать? 

\- Конечно, - Луи подтолкнул Гарри, что бы тот лег в их "гнездо". Второй послушно лег, протягивая ручки к Томмо. Пират, улыбаясь, улегся рядом, крепко обнимая младшего.

\- Сладких снов, Лу.

\- Да, спи, малыш. Завтра мы потренируемся еще ходить, будешь ходить со мной за водой и фруктами… - Все эти слова действовали на Гарри как снотворное, он потихоньку засыпал в объятиях Луи. А Томмо продолжал рассказывать свои плану уже уснувшему малышу, пока сам не заснул, всё также обнимая своего мальчика.


	6. Сомнения.

Проснулся Луи от того, что тритон толкал его локтем, а с его стороны были слышны тяжелые вздохи. Испугавшись, он тут же раскрыл глаза. Грудь Гарри бешено вздымалась и опускалась. Он что-то говорил, но Томмо едва понимал слова парня. Фразы были похожи на просьбу. Но вот чего просил младший, Томлинсон тоже понять не мог. 

\- Что, Гарри? Что тебе дать? Банан? – В отчаянии спрашивал Капитан, смотря на парня, который указывал в угол с остатками фруктов. Младший отрицательно мотал головой, снова тыкая пальцем в тот угол. Повернув голову, Луи увидел фляжку.

\- Воды? Ты хочешь пить? - тритон выгнулся, открывая рот в немом стоне. Вздохи прекратились, парень вдыхал, но не мог выдохнуть. Он жадно хватал ртом воздух, тыкая пальцем в тот же угол. Пират соскочил, хватая флягу и возвращаясь обратно. Он быстро открутил крышку и не совсем аккуратно начал выливать содержимое в открытый рот младшего. Тот выдохнул, опуская тело обратно и хватая из рук старшего флягу. Опустошив сосуд, он кинул его рядом с собой. 

\- Что это было? - спросил Томлинсон.

\- Не знаю, - тяжело выдыхая сказал младший. - Было трудно, почти невозможно дышать, я практически задыхался, хотелось пить. 

\- Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что ты ру... Ээ, тритон, да?

\- Не знаю, Лу. Я не хочу снова так...

\- Все будет хорошо. Не расстраивайся. Давай так, - Томмо сел рядом с парнем, отрывая нижнюю часть своей рубашки. -Я схожу к океану и намочу, хорошо? 

\- Я с тобой! - дернулся тритон, цепляясь руками за Луи.

\- Нет, посиди тут. Я быстро. - сказав это, Томлинсон вышел из маяка, быстро спускаясь по ступенькам, спотыкаясь, но как можно быстрее добирается до прибоя. Наклоняется, сильно смачивает повязку, не выжимает её, и, сломя голову, бежит обратно. Снова спотыкается на ступеньках, чуть не падает, но удерживается на ногах. Заходя в маяк, он видит, как Гарри пытается почистить банан, но похоже у него это плохо получается. Кудрявый поднимает голову на Луи и улыбается. Второй подходит к младшему и командует:  
\- Подними голову, Гарри. - Тритон послушно выполняет указания, приподнимая подбородок. Томлинсон складывает повязку пополам и завязывает мальчику на голову, откидывая кудряшки так, чтобы они ему не мешали.

\- Не туго? - заботливо спрашивает пират, поправляя повязку. 

\- Нет, - стонет Гарри, прикрывая глаза. Он взял руку Томмо в свою и усадил старшего рядом. Капитан ухмыльнулся и приобнял младшего. Кудрявый потянулся и зевнул, прикрывая ротик ладошкой. Затем он взял свой не почищенный банан и принялся снова мучить его.

\- Ох, дай я, - говорит Томлинсон, пытаясь выхватить фрукт из рук младшего.

\- Я сам, - стонет Гарри, стараясь понять, как его почистить. Через некоторое время, тритон бросает плод рядом с "гнездом".

\- Не хочу я его. Он вредный. - Кудрявый надувает губки, поворачиваясь к Луи и снова зевая.

\- Спи, малыш. - Луи нежно погладил младшего по кудряшкам, целуя в лоб. Второй послушно улегся в объятия старшего, поджал ножки и, улыбаясь, закрыл глазки, вновь проваливаясь в сонное царство. Томлинсон ещё некоторое время перебирал его кудри и любовался спящим мальчиком. "Дааа, ты попал, Луи. Пиратам нельзя влюбляться, знаешь?" - говорил разум Томлинсона. "Но я же теперь не пират. Меня изгнали". Луи зевнул, прикрывая глаза и погружаясь в мысли. Но вскоре их прервал сон. 

***

\- Лу, просыпайся. Солнышко уже встало. Я хочу пить. Лу, ну, просыпайся, Лу. - Слышалось Томлинсону как будто во сне. Голос говорящего кого-то напоминал. Этот кто-то перестал шептать, а начал поглаживать бока Капитана, от чего второй довольно улыбнулся, думая, что это сон. 

\- Проснись, Лу. - Снова шептал голос. Томмо приоткрыл глаза и увидел Гарри. Он понял, кому принадлежал голос и руки, поглаживающие его тело.

\- Доброе утро. - Луи протер глаза, садясь и наблюдая за младшим. 

\- Пойдем за водой, я хочу пить. 

\- Хорошо, сейчас пойдем. - Простонал Луи, вновь закрывая глаза и падая в "гнездо". - Поспи ещё 20 минут и пойдем, хорошо? - измученно прошептал Томмо, прикрывая глаза. 

\- Неет, Лу. Сейчас. Просыпайся! - Гарри толкнул старшего в бок. 

\- Хорошо-хорошо. - Капитан снова уселся, потягиваясь. Затем встал и направился к двери. -Ну и чего ты сидишь? 

\- Может на ручки? - наклонил голову Гарри, обнажая свои ямочки. Закатывая глаза, Томмо подошел и поставил на ноги мальчика.

\- Ты должен сам ходить, практиковаться. 

\- Практи... Что? 

\- Пробовать ходить, а не плавать.

\- Плавать у меня получается лучше, чем ходить. - Гарри надул губки, беря пирата за руку и переплетая их пальцы. Они идут к двери, тритон шагает уверенно, а Луи гордится своей работой. Дойдя до ступенек, кудрявый снова спотыкается, но Томмо ловит его.

\- Похоже, ступеньки - не твоё, - рассмеялся Томлинсон, поднимая мальчика на руки и спускаясь по ступенькам. Спустившись, он ставит парня на ноги, обнимая его за талию. Гарри щурится от солнца и прикрывает глаза рукой. Они отправляются за водой.

***

Дорога до источника вместе с тритоном заняла довольно длительное время. Но они тут. Кудрявый умывается, набирая в ладошки воду, и растирает её по лицу. Луи набирает воду в флягу и тоже умывается. Он подходит к младшему, стягивая почти сухую повязку с его головы. Томмо окунает её в источник, снова не выжимает, поднимает голову кудрявого за подбородок и аккуратно обвязывает его голову.  
\- Вот так. Теперь тебе и солнечный удар не страшен. - улыбается Капитан, наблюдая, как капельки скатываются по личику тритона.

\- Пойдем обратно? 

\- Нам нужны фрукты, поможешь мне их собрать? - Кудрявый утвердительно кивает, улыбаясь. -Тогда смотри, ты жди меня тут, а я сейчас приду. 

\- Неет, я тоже хочу собирать. 

\- Хорошо, - признаться, пират закатил бы глаза, если бы это не подорвало самоуверенность тритона. - Собирай фрукты, ты помнишь как они выглядят?

\- Угу, как выглядят - помню, но как называются - нет. 

\- Тогда собирай все, что найдешь в округе у источника. Далеко не уходи, понятно?

\- Да, капитан! - Съязвил Гарри, отходя в сторону и ища глазами знакомые плоды.

\- Почаще называй меня так, мальчишка. - Усмехнулся Томмо, уходя в свою сторону. 

*** 

Спустя 20 минут парни встретились на том же месте. Гарри сделал так, как и обещал Томлинсону, а Луи вернулся с охапкой фруктов. Старший сложил всё в пальмовую ветвь, смотря на тритона, который отчаянно пытался снять что-то с дерева. Похоже, он не заметил Капитана, так как не подал никакого виду. Оборванная рубашка слегка оголяла его спину, а штаны то и дело норовили упасть с тоненьких ножек. Томмо задумчиво почесал подбородок. "Надо бы тебе быть повнимательнее, паренек. Мог бы и зверь какой напасть... Хм... Почему бы не преподать тебе урок?" Капитан ухмыльнулся, скрываясь в ветках. Оторвав пару сучков, он начал безжалостно ломать их. Хруст веток разносился по джунглям, даже самый отважный охотник почуял бы неладное, но Гарри так и стоял, прыгая и пытаясь дотянуться до плода. Зарычав, Томмо проходил по правой стороне леса, прямо рядом с тритоном. Но второй так и не обратил никакого внимания. "А ты рисковый парень" - вновь ухмыльнулся Томмо, выпрыгивая из-за кустов и набрасываясь на Гарри с диким рычанием.

\- Лу! Что б тебя! Я думал, это медведь! 

\- Ты никак не реагировал.

\- А я специально. Ты страшный мишка. Взял и напугал меня. Буууууууу. - Кудрявый изобразил то, что пугает старшего, но второй лишь захохотал. 

\- А ты рисковый парень. Будешь у меня Хаззой. Пока что. Думаю, временно. (прим. автора - "hazard" с английского, как рисковый/опасный/отважный).

\- Тогда ты медведем.

\- Ага, Буууууууу. - передразнил пират. В этот момент плод, за которым так отчаянно тянулся Гарри, упал прямо Томлинсону на голову.

\- Это тебе за то, что дразнишься. И пугаешь. - пробормотал парень, садясь на корточки и поднимая что-то похожее на апельсин. Он принялся чистить, но это как с бананом и ступеньками. У него плохо получалось. 

\- Гарри, выкинь его. Это же чилибуха. - Луи забрал из рук мальчика плод, отбрасывая подальше. -Ты не успел съесть? Господи, да он же смертельно ядовит, Хазза...

\- Я не съел, Лу. Не переживай. Я не знал. Надо было мне просто ждать тебя и всё. 

\- Не глупи, ты собрал бананы, свои любимые, между прочим. - пират приобнял мальчика, тяжело вздыхая. 

\- Пойдем обратно на берег? Тут страшно...

\- Пойдем. 

*** 

Парни быстро дошли до берега. К их счастью, ещё полдень. Гарри впервые попробовал ананас и ежевику. А по дороге к берегу они нашли кокосы. Глаза мальчика блестели, и Томлинсон не мог понять от чего. То ли от счастья, то ли от печали... Второй вариант его не радовал. Они снова поднялись на маяк. Разбросали ещё пальмовых ветвей на старые, тем самым делая их "гнездо" мягче. Тритон практиковался в ходьбе, и, должно сказать, что у него это стало получаться намного лучше, чем вчера. 

\- У меня хорошо получается, Лу? Не отвечай, лучше снова поцелуй... - сказал кудрявый, падая в гнездышко, рядом с Луи. Второй, немедля, впился в губы младшего, терзая их укусами. Но младшему, похоже, это нравилось, и он довольно постанывал. Томмо поцеловал младшего в подбородок, перебираясь на шею. Поцеловал слегка выступавшую венку, которую уже давно приметил. Его губы остановились около ямочки у основания шеи. Томлинсон оторвался, смотря мальчику в глаза. 

\- Нет, я не имею права... - Забурчал пират, скрывая свое лицо в ладошках. Через минуту он поднялся на ноги. - Сиди тут, никуда не выходи. Ты понял меня, хвостатый?

\- Да, Лу. Ты куда? Не оставляй меня...

\- Мне нужно подумать. Побродить в одиночестве. - Выкрикнул Луи, уже спускаясь по лестнице.

*** 

Он бродил по берегу. В основном. Сначала сидел в тени маяка, чтобы младший не мог видеть его, а позже начал просто ходить туда-сюда по берегу. Пиная маленькие камушки на прибое, он никак не мог успокоить свои мысли.

"Я пират. Я же пират, да? Да. Значит мальчишка лишь удовольствие? Не думаю. А что? А что ты думаешь, Капитан? Может, ты хочешь связать жизнь с мальчиком? Нет, мне нужен только корабль... Ну, и эти губы... Черт. Нет. Я пират, мне нужно только море. Единственная отрада, в жизни пирата - море. Но уж точно не мальчишка. Такой красивый, милый, добрый, нежный, а его глаза... Не в ту сторону, Томмо! Тебе придется выбирать рано или поздно. Ты же знаешь. Одно с другим всегда не вяжется. Но мне не хочется бросать это чудо. Я научил его ходить. Мы вместе научились жить на суше. Разве этого мало? Нам хорошо вместе. Я чувствую его тепло. Оно душевное, а не так просто. Уж точно не ради развлечения. Ну почему же всё так сложно? Если бы кто-то всего месяц назад рассказал мне историю о пирате, которого изгнали, а в итоге он влюбился... Да ни за что в жизни не поверил бы. Особенно тому, что это буду я..." - Мысли текут, не прерываясь. Это начинает надоедать Томлинсону. Мальчишка, мальчишка... Не его же вина в этом всём. А может, это судьба? Почему-то именно Луи было суждено оказаться в той лодке. И именно Гарри выплыл, будучи единственным тритоном своей стаи. Это определенно судьба. Им суждено было встретиться. Время близилось к закату. Начинался дождь, маленькими каплями смывая с лица пирата эмоции. Он запутался. Это очевидно. Но что же теперь делать? "Иди к центру обожания и обнимай его этой ночью." - подсказывал рассудок. Капитан так и поступил. Он поднялся на маяк и обнаружил мальчика, который сидел напротив окна и смотрел в небо. Правда, он уже посапывал, но Томмо был уверен, что парень наблюдал за звездами. Гарри сам подобен звезде. Такой прекрасный и желанный, но и запретный одновременно. Пират осторожно, стараясь не разбудить маленькую звездочку, уложил его в гнездо. Пристроился сзади и прижал его к себе. Послышалось тихое бурчание:

\- Лу, прости меня...

\- Спи, малыш. - Не дав договорить младшему, перебил Томлинсон. - Я буду тебя обнимать. Я с тобой. Спи...


	7. Впервые.

Сегодня первым проснулся Томмо. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел сладко посапывающего Гарри. Видимо, во сне мальчик повернулся лицом к Луи. Длинные и стройные ноги кудрявого переплелись с ногами Капитана, а руки младшего лежали на груди Томлинсона, в то время как голова утыкалась пирату в плечо. Мальчик хмурился, смешно поджимая губки. Он пытался ближе прижаться к Томлинсону, ведь, как ни крути, а пальмовые листья практически не спасают от холода. Луи улыбнулся, поглаживая мальчика по голове и вплетая пальцы в кудри. Он провел рукой по повязке, убеждаясь, что она ещё не совсем сухая. Капитан нежно поцеловал мальчика в волосы, а после собирался встать и пройтись по берегу, размять конечности. Но как только он попытался положить мальчика в «гнезде» и отодвинуться, Гарри открыл глазки, сонно моргая и щурясь от лучиков солнца, которые попадали через небольшое окошко, узорно отражаясь на стене.

\- Ты куда, Лу? - прошептал мальчик еще более хриплым голосом, чем обычно. 

\- Уже никуда, - Томмо потянулся, вновь обхватывая мальчика за талию и прижимая его к себе.

\- Что мы будем сегодня делать? – поинтересовался Гарри, сладко потягиваясь и чуть зевнув.

\- А чем ты хочешь заняться? – тихо прошептал Томлинсон.

\- Может мне можно поплавать? С тобой? - паренек провел пальчиками по груди Луи. 

\- Тут же кругом русалки, - пират невольно поёжился, вспоминая прошлые встречи с хвостатыми существами. 

\- Они выплывают ближе к вечеру. Поплаваем? Пожалуйста, Лу. - Гарри состроил жалобные глазки, сложив ручки на груди.

\- Хорошо. Пойдем сейчас, пока утро, - сдался мужчина, вздыхая.

\- Ура! - воскликнул тритон, вставая на ноги и улыбаясь самой широкой улыбкой, на которую способен. – Пойдем же быстрее, Лу, я так соскучился по морю.

Капитан тоже улыбнулся, поднимаясь. Младший взял за руку Томлинсона и повел к ступенькам. На удивление Луи, парень сам начал спускаться и делал это уверенно. Споткнулся он только через три ступеньки, но продолжил спускаться самостоятельно. Довольно быстро они преодолели лестницу. Выйдя из дверей маяка, пират отметил, что сегодня самая лучшая погода. Яркое солнце, легкий ветерок, огромные волны. Купание обещает быть веселым. Когда Гарри задел стопой песок, находившийся на солнце, он взвизгнул и пожелал остаться в тени маяка. Томмо ухмыльнулся и поднял мальчика на руки. Держа одной рукой низ спины, а другой под коленями, Луи донес мальчика до прибоя и поставил его на ноги. Он быстро скинул свои сапоги, а паренек, не отставая, снял с себя рубашку Томмо, откидывая её подальше от прибоя на сухую часть берега. Тут же Капитан стянул свою майку, впервые показывая свой торс мальчику. Второй ахнул, проводя пальчиком по узорным буквам, набитым на груди пирата. Усмехнувшись над реакцией мальчика, Луи стянул свои боксеры и спустил штаны Гарри, вновь поднимая его на руки. Младший обвил руками шею и впился в губы старшего. Томлинсон мягко целовал паренька, придерживая того за ягодицы и медленно проходил дальше в море. Тритон застонал, чувствуя на своей коже воду. Через мгновение парни опустили взгляд на ноги Гарри. Конечно, вместо ног уже был хвост. Теперь Луи хорошенько разглядел его. Перламутрово-голубой, с отливами зеленого, иногда даже желтого, массивный и крепкий по виду. Гарри мягко прикоснулся губами к щеке и соскользнул с его рук, скрываясь под водой. Пару минут Капитан стоял в замешательстве. "Он уплыл? Навсегда?" - вдруг пират почувствовал какое-то неприятное чувство. Кажется, чувство потери чего-то столь нравившегося, любимого… Нужного. Но Капитан недолго терзал себя сомнениями, мальчик выплыл в паре метров от пирата и поманил его к себе пальчиком. Улыбаясь, Томмо последовал к младшему. Когда он настигнул того, он уже не чувствовал земли под ногами. 

\- Лу, а ты знаешь легенду о русалках? - прошептал мальчик, плавая вокруг пирата.

\- Какую именно? Я знаю много легенд…

\- Если тритон или русалка поцелует моряка, то он никогда не утонет, - парень взял лицо Томмо в ладошки и впился в его губы. Медленные движения Гарри заставили Томлинсона забыться. 

Он не заметил, как скрылся под водой. Луи захотел выплыть, как только они оторвались друг от друга. Но Гарри не дал ему такой возможности. Он крепко взял старшего парня за руку и поплыл ещё глубже. Сначала Капитан сопротивлялся и тянул его вверх. Но все же через минуту понял, что он не задыхается. Он не дышал, но ему и не нужен был воздух. Ему нравилось чувство легкости под водой и вскоре они вместе плавали, не замечая времени, лишь изредка выплывая на поверхность, чтобы понежиться под палящим солнцем.

Спустя пару часов, парни вышли на берег в том же положении, в котором зашли в воду. Гарри на руках Луи. Ступив на сухой песок, старший отпускает мальчика на ноги. 

\- Тебе понравилось? - спрашивает тритон, а Луи слегка обнимает его за талию, прижимая к себе и заправляя его мокрые кудряшки за повязку. 

\- Мне очень понравилось, милый. - Гарри слегка поеживается от подувшего ветерка. Томлинсон целует ушко младшего и наклоняется за вещами. Быстро накидывает рубашку на тритона.

\- А теперь бегом пойдем на маяк. Не хватало, чтобы ты тут простыл у меня. - Томмо слегка подтолкнул тритона, шлепая по попке. Второй взвизгнул как школьница и побежал к маяку. 

\- Есть, капитан! - вновь передразнил Гарри, а Луи лишь усмехнулся. 

"Кажется, кто-то не хочет остаться без этого прекрасного тритона. Луи, ты хочешь уплыть с этого острова? Хочу. Хочешь забрать его с собой? Заберу. Мы будем вместе на корабле? А как к этому отнесется команда? Ведь выгнали меня за безрассудство. Я должен хорошенько подумать об этом. Но я хочу взять его на корабль. Он парень. Он не должен плавать и сверкать перед моряками своим хвостом. Это уже собственничество, Томлинсон", - пират поднялся на маяк следом за мальчиком и бросил вещи рядом с гнездышком, в котором уже валялся Гарри. 

\- Тебе не холодно, маленький? - Томмо натянул боксеры и лег рядом с мальчиком, обнимая его. 

\- Я не маленький, Лу. - Кудрявый свел брови, показывая недовольство, а Капитан закатил глаза. -Погрей меня. - Хихикнул Гарри.

Луи положил руку на бедро младшего, поглаживая. Губами он обхватил мочку уха. 

-Теплее? - Прошептал старший. Но вместо ответа Гарри лишь простонал. 

"Боже, его заводят такие простые прикосновения? Я хочу тебя. Гарри, я хочу тебя!" - думал Томмо, свободной рукой поглаживая свой член. Капитан сел, опираясь спиной о стену, а мальчик оказался на его талии. Гарри доверительно смотрел ему в глаза, держа руки на плечах. Старший приблизился к его шее и стал мягко целовать шею мальчика, опускаясь на его ключицы и грудь. Гарри ерзал на талии старшего, не понимая, как это на него действует.  
\- Гарри, я хочу сделать тебя своим. Только своим, - шепчет Томлинсон, теряясь в чувствах.

\- Я не умею, Лу... – расстроено сказал Гарри, опуская глаза вниз. 

\- Ты и не должен был это уметь, малыш, ты просто должен слушаться меня, хорошо? - Перебивает старший, расстегивая рубашку Гарри и, опустив руку вниз, мягко обхватывает его член у основания. Младший впивается пальцами в плечи Луи, кивая и облизывая губы. Капитан улыбается, целуя кудрявого. Он оттягивает нижнюю губу тритона, которую так любит кусать Гарри и начинает двигать рукой.

\- Теперь я твой? - Стонет мальчик, теряя голову от происходящего.

\- Нет, маленький. Не всё так просто, - чтобы скрыть улыбку Луи прячет лицо, утыкаясь тритону в плечо и оставляя укусы. Младший смущенно моргает. 

\- А как это? - совсем тихо, еле слышно спрашивает тритон, задыхаясь от возбуждения. 

\- Скоро всё узнаешь, милый, потерпи, - Луи подталкивает кудрявого, чтобы тот лег. Мальчик, как и обещал, послушно улегся на спину, притягивая к себе Томмо. Нежно целуя мальчика в уголок губ, Капитан шепчет.

\- Подожди, я хочу сначала тебе сделать приятно. 

\- Это ка-ак? - простонал Гарри, опять чувствуя руку на своем члене. 

\- Ммм, так. - Томлинсон поцеловал головку, тут же обхватывая головку губами. 

Младший стонет, не зная, куда деть руки. Луи медленно двигает головой, насаживаясь до основания, а Гарри, прикрыв глаза, сжимает листья вокруг и кусает губы. Капитан быстро подводит мальчика к развязке своим шаловливым язычком и расслабленным горлом. Выкрикивая "Луи!" тритон кончает, не понимая, что происходит. Его глаза застилает пелена наслаждения, а сам он находится в полной абстракции. Пират, с довольной улыбкой, облизывает член мальчика и нависает сверху ещё не опомнившегося парня. 

\- Невероятно... - Шепчет Гарри почти севшим голосом. - Понравилось, милый? - вместо ответа кудрявый мычит, всё ещё не открывая глаза. - Дальше? Открой глазки, маленький. Посмотри на меня. 

\- Я ещё не твой? Это не все? Дальше... - Он слегка приоткрывает глаза, и почти невидимая слезка скатывается по щеке. 

\- Эй, милый, ты чего? - Луи заботливо вытирает щеку младшего, целуя в носик. А второй берет руку Томмо в свою, прижимая к своей щеке.

\- Всё хорошо, просто… Я хочу быстрее стать твоим…

\- Правда хочешь? - Пират утыкается носом в шею мальчика. 

\- Правда, Лу. Что там дальше? 

\- А дальше ты станешь моим. - Томлинсон сгибает ноги младшего в коленях. -Держи их так. Тебе следует расслабиться. 

Капитан снял свои боксеры и устроился между ног младшего. Ободрительно поглаживая его щеку одной рукой, он показательно облизал свой палец и приставил его к дырочке мальчика, водя по кругу. Тут же он слегка надавил, входя одной фалангой. Тритон зажмурился, цепляясь руками за Луи.

\- Я же сказал, расслабься,- промурлыкал пират на ушко Гарри, пытаясь протолкнуть один палец в анус мальчика. 

Тяжело вздохнув, младший простонал от боли и выполнил указания старшего, стараясь по максимуму расслабить мышцы. А Луи, пользуясь моментом, вошел уже двумя пальцами, готовясь к крикам тритона. Мальчик болезненно застонал, но Томмо начал успокаивать его, нашептывая что-то на ушко. Медленно он начал двигать пальцами, стараясь найти ту самую точку. Вскоре добавляется третий палец, теперь мальчик ещё сильнее сжимает глазки, тяжело дыша.

\- Тише, милый, сейчас все пройдет. - Шепчет пират и наконец находит нужную точку. Мальчик стонет и выгибается, на секунду полностью забывая о боли.

\- Там, ещё, ещё, - просит тритон, задыхаясь. Томмо тщательно растягивает мальчика и делает это нежно, аккуратно, стараясь как можно меньше причинить боли парню. Вскоре он чувствует, что Гарри расслаблен и довольно хорошо растянут. Он вытаскивает пальчики, из-за чего младший стонет, прося большего. 

\- Сейчас, маленький, сейчас. - Повторяет старший, облизывая свою ладонь и смазывая член слюной. Его дружок упирается в анус младшего, что заставляет второго стонать. 

\- Лу... - тихо просит тритон.

\- Расслабься, кудряшка. - Томмо начал покрывать поцелуями шею мальчика, чтобы тот хоть чуть-чуть расслабился и дал ему войти. Чувствуя, как тритон выгибается и уходит из реальности, Луи медленно входит, лишь головкой.

Гарри болезненно кричит, да так, что его, наверное, все русалки слышали, а Томлинсон начинает успокаивать его, сцеловывая слезы с его щек и глаз. 

\- Спокойно, маленький. Тише, тише. Перестань, сейчас будет приятно, милый. - Луи гладит мальчика по волосам, наблюдая за реакцией своего мальчика. Вскоре пират чувствует, что мальчик спокоен. Соленые дорожки перестали стекать по лицу мальчика, и Томмо с уверенностью впивается в губы младшего, уверенно орудуя языком и входя глубже, до конца. Сжимая зубы и сдерживая себя, Капитан снова целует лицо мальчика, снова успокаивает малыша. 

\- Всё хорошо? - Гарри мычит в ответ. Начиная двигаться, старший уже знает, где находится чувствительная точка. Он входит снова, попадая прямо в нее и делая младшему приятно. Второй теряется в новых ощущениях, он просит ещё ласк и Луи дает ему их, обхватывая стоячий член у основания и двигая рукой в такт толчкам. 

\- Такой узкий, - шепчет Луи, целуя ушко младшего. -Такой тесный, - повторяет старший, опускаясь поцелуями на шею. -Теперь только мой. - Довольно заканчивает Томмо, вбиваясь в младшего и придерживая его за талию.

\- Твой, Лу! - выкрикивает Гарри, сжимая мышцы вокруг члена Томмо и кончая в руку старшего. Капитан не сдерживается и кончает следом через пару толчков. 

\- Я тебя люблю! - кричит Томмо, не понимая ничего. Он падает сверху на младшего, утыкаясь в его шею лицом. Через некоторое время он приходит в себя, медленно выскальзывает из попки младшего и наклоняется к члену Гарри, чтобы слизать все остатки.

\- И я тебя, - стонет еле живой Гарри, услышавший ту долгожданную фразу.

\- О чем ты, маленький? - он ложится рядом, притягивает парня к себе. На лице мальчика легкая улыбка, глаза прикрыты, губы искусаны. Младший не в силах ответить, не в силах обнять его в ответ. Ему слишком хорошо. Он слишком счастлив. 

\- Лу, а расскажи что-нибудь о своей жизни, - мурлычет Гарри. Время за полночь. Усталый, умиротворенный и счастливый тритон уснул после секса. Так получилось, что и Томмо тоже отключился. Проснулись парни уже после полуночи, когда луна освещала небо и звезды ярко виднелись вдали.

\- Я пират с рождения. У меня есть любимый корабль, команда, море. Что ещё? Вот и вся моя жизнь. Вся жизнь только для моря. И только. Может, ты расскажешь что-нибудь? Например, кто такая та девушка, которая сначала пыталась завоевать меня, потом хотела забрать тебя. Кто она?

\- У Нептуна есть дети. Ему важен наследник, можно несколько, но хоть один должен быть. У нас все довольно жестоко, в нашем мире. Существует целый обряд, по которому определяют мать ребенка, отцом которого станет сам Царь морей. В общем, она одна из дочерей Нептуна. 

\- Ээ, то есть у тебя есть и мать и отец?

\- Ну, отец есть. Я любимый ребенок у отца, потому что мальчик. А матери нет. Уже. 

\- Как так? – Луи сжал руку мальчика в своей, пока тот лежал на его плече, ведая историю своего существования.

\- По обряду определяется несколько женщин, которые должны родить сына Царю. И если у русалки на свет появляется девочка, то её убивают...

\- Но ты же мальчик.

\- Мне было семь лет от роду, когда мою мать снова избрали. На этот раз она родила девочку. 

\- Стой, ты должно быть шутишь.

\- Насчет чего?

\- Мне тоже было семь, когда убили мою мать. 

\- Совпадение, да?

\- Наверное...

Они ещё долго разговаривали, изредка поглядывая за окно и слушая, как плещутся волны. Парни встретили рассвет вместе, улыбаясь друг другу и целуясь. После младший снова уснул, а Луи любовался своим мальчиком, поглаживая его по кудрям, шее и спине. Он понимал, что теперь это только его. Он обязан защищать малыша, дарить ему счастье. Сможет ли? Безусловно. Ведь делая счастливым Гарри, он становится счастливым сам. Теперь они в одной лодке. Теперь они одно целое. Теперь они вместе.


	8. Начало конца.

В этот день парни проснулись после обеда. Солнце светило вовсю, ослепляя только что проснувшегося Томлинсона. Он тут же повернулся к своему личному счастью и улыбнулся воспоминаниям о прекрасной ночи. Их отношения перешли на новый уровень и, конечно, они оба были счастливы. Луи влюбился. Для него это была не первая влюбленность, но он не мог сравнить её ни с чем предыдущим. А вот для Гарри это были первые, невероятные чувства. Он был готов кричать об этом. Его переполняли эмоции.

\- Знаешь, Лу, в нашем мире все совсем не так. Я не встречал там никого, кого мог полюбить. Кажется, я знал лишь семейную любовь и заботу, - признался кудрявый, крепко обнимая Томлинсона за шею. Они стояли на пирсе, который смогли обнаружить на другом берегу острова. 

\- В моем мире тоже не так, кудряшка. Это не в моих правилах любить. Точнее в мои правила не входит симпатия к людям...

\- Я же не совсем человек, да? - перебил тритон.

\- Ты вообще исключение из правил, малыш. - Томмо засмеялся, крепче прижимая тритона к себе. Он нежно чмокнул младшего в губки и повернул голову обратно к горизонту. 

\- Лу, что случилось? - Гарри не был специалистом по чувствам, но он заметил, что с Луи явно что-то не так.

\- Понимаешь, я не привык так долго сидеть на берегу. Я уже истосковался по крикам матросов, по своему старшему помощнику, а уж тем более по своему кораблю...

\- Расскажи мне о своей команде и корабле. - Гарри поморщил носик, чувствуя, как лучики солнца щекочут его. А Луи встрепенулся: он всегда любил рассказывать о своей команде и своем корабле. Он радостно улыбнулся, показывая морщинки в уголках глаз.

\- Ну, знаешь... - начал Луи с нотками смущения, - Мой корабль бесподобен и горд, и он огромен... И у меня его выкрали. 

\- Лу, ты же говорил у тебя хорошие друзья, они не дадут тебя в обиду. - Младший улыбнулся и положил голову на плечо Томлинсону. 

\- Будем надеяться. Гарри, а ты... Хотел бы стать пиратом? - Шатен нервно сглотнул и прикусил губу.

\- Думаю, да. Знаешь, для меня не имеет значения, где быть и кем быть. Я готов покинуть свое подводное царство ради тебя. Я готов посмотреть мир, другие земли... А не стать правителем морей. Я готов называть тебя своим Капитаном и по возможности оберегать. А самое главное... Я думаю, я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Где угодно, но рядом.

-Ты еще слишком наивен, малыш. - усмехнулся Томмо, поднимая младшего на руки. 

На корабле "Карл 1"

\- Капитан Пейн, могу я поинтересоваться? – спросил Зейн, входя в каюту Лиама.

\- Сотый раз повторяю - я не капитан… - Пейн обернулся и, увидев Малика, ослепительно улыбнулся, - А, это ты, Зейн, проходи, детка.

Черноволосый прошел вглубь каюты и уселся на кровать временного Капитана корабля. Он слегка покраснел от слов Пейна и поэтому прятал свое идеальное лицо в тусклом свете керосиновой лампы.

\- Что ты хотел спросить, малыш? – Лиам уселся рядом, положив ладонь на колено Малика. 

\- Эм… Когда мы заберем Луи, м? – краснея, пролепетал Зейн. 

С того момента как Луи изгнали, прошло чуть меньше недели. За это время команда успела понять, насколько они не правы в своем решении, и во главе с Лиамом, старшим помощником Луи, они восстали против капитана, который заменил им Томмо всего на два дня. Лиам взял на себя обязанности капитана, хоть и не хотел этого признавать. А Малик все чаще начал замечать внимание со стороны Пейна-Трейна. Его это радовало, потому что Лиам нравился ему, но Малик был слишком застенчив, чтобы признать это. Но все же у них что-то закрутилось, они оба это видели, и принимали все как есть. Зейн часто оставался на ночь в каюте Лиама, но ничего интимного между ними не было. Разве что… Единственная полуночная дрочка при свете луны. Но оба парня были достаточно пьяны для воспоминаний об этом. 

\- Тигренок, когда придет время, тогда и заберем. – Капитан обнял брюнета за плечи, утыкаясь носом в волосы и нежно целуя в висок. 

\- Лиам… - прошептал Зейн и повернул голову к Пейну.

\- Ты останешься у меня на ночь сегодня? – прошептал шатен, прижимая к себе парня. Он делал все эти вещи без капли смущения и робости, как будто это нормально для них, как будто они пара.

\- Я не знаю, Ли… - засомневался черноволосый.

\- Я понимаю, что это не входит в твои обязанности, но все же… Ради меня? Ты исполнишь мое желание?

\- Я хочу… И ради тебя я готов на многое… Но сегодня Найл позвал меня к себе на ужин и… Я уже согласился… - испуганно прошептал Малик, пытаясь отстраниться.

\- Ммм, тебя уже другие парни приглашают на свидания… - скрывая злость, сказал Лиам.

\- Господи, Пейн, это просто ужин. А если и нет, то что? Ты ревнуешь?! – осмелел Зейн.

\- Пф, ни капли.

\- Лиам, мать твою, Пейн! Я не имею прав на тебя, а ты на меня. Все честно. – Малик соскочил с кровати, немного отходя от шатена.

\- А ты хочешь на меня права? Я не против, чтобы ты имел на меня права… – прошептал Капитан, поднимая взгляд. 

\- Я хочу. И я не против, чтобы ты имел права на меня. – между парнями повисло неловкое молчание. Только Зейн хотел удалиться из каюты, как Пейн подскочил и прижал его к двери, горячо покрывая кожу шеи поцелуями.

\- Куда же ты собрался, мой карамельный принц? – усмехнулся Лиам, оставляя засосы на шее. 

\- Почему принц? – улыбнулся Зейн, пытаясь развернуться лицом к Капитану. 

\- А, точно. Моя карамельная принцесса… 

На острове.

Пока Гарри спал, Томмо успел сделать небольшой навес из пальмовых листьев на берегу. По своим подсчетам он понял, что находиться в маяке не очень безопасно. Маяк был английским и очень ветхим, он вот-вот рухнет, а они там живут. Ну, а погода, к счастью, улучшилась, и парни могли жить на берегу. К тому моменту, как начало темнеть, у Капитана все уже было готово. Он расставил несколько факелов по периметру навеса и развел маленький, но достаточно теплый костер в середине. 

\- Луууи, - послышался слегка хриплый голос из маяка. Это оповещало Томлинсона о том, что его малыш уже проснулся. Он быстро поднялся на маяк.

\- Доброго вечера, Гарри. – Томмо ослепительно улыбнулся и сел в их гнездо.

\- Где ты был, Лу? – прошептал тритон, потягиваясь.

\- Устраивал сюрприз, идем на берег. – Шатен поднял Гарри на руки, а тот забрыкался.

\- Неет, Лу, я хочу сам идти. – Томлинсон послушно поставил малыша на ноги и тот уверенно пошел вниз. Луи собрал все их припасы и любимое гнездышко, вместе со всем этим он спустился вниз, вставая за спиной удивленного Гарри. 

\- Ну как тебе? – прошептал шатен на ухо кудрявому.

\- Потрясающе… 

Луи обнял Гарри, радостно улыбаясь. Он взял младшего за руку, в другую руку он взял гнездо и потащил их обоих к небольшому костру. Усевшись, парни начали поедать фрукты, обмениваясь различными впечатлениями из жизни. Позже Луи добавил пальмовых листьев в гнездо и они оба залезли туда спать. Конечно, Гарри уснул первым, а Луи еще долго обдумывал фразу тритона, которую он сказал ему перед сном. «Ты самое лучшее, что со мной случалось в этой жизни, Лу. Я думаю, я люблю тебя, мишка…» Луи вспоминал выражение лица младшего, которое было невероятно искренним. Он говорил это, немного смущаясь и давая Томмо понять, что не хочет его отпускать. На самом деле Томлинсон чувствовал то же самое, но он не хотел это признавать. Не в его правилах. Томмо долго размышлял о своих чувствах к младшему, о их будущей жизни… Стоп. Какой еще жизни? Шатен крепче обнял кудрявого, кажется, уже смирившись с потоком мыслей, и провалился в сон, зная, что завтра это зеленоглазое чудо вновь будет смотреть на него и радовать своей чудесной улыбкой.


	9. Разлука.

С того момента, как Луи попал на остров, прошло почти две недели. Приближался тот самый момент, когда Лиам и команда должны были вернуться за капитаном. Сказать, что Луи ждал их, значит ничего не сказать. Пират считал дни до появления на горизонте знакомых чёрных парусов. Ну, а Гарри был просто искренне рад, что с каждым днём Томмо становился бодрее и оживленнее. Мальчишка понимал, что ему придётся стать пиратом ради старшего. Пугало ли его это? Нет, нисколько. Он был бы рад удрать из когтей отца. К слову, он больше не возвращался в воду. Скучал по ней? Да. Хотел обратно? Нет. Он был доволен сушей, тут было все и даже больше. В Гарри уже зародилась привычка. Он так любил обводить татуировки Луи: осторожно, по контуру, представляя себе историю, значение, иногда улыбаясь и целуя то грудь, то плечо... Луи постоянно морщился, хохотал. Ему нравилась эта... Простота? Что-то в Гарри было особенным, что-то, что тянуло к себе, не давая одуматься, не давая прийти к ответу на вопрос: а все ли так просто? Мысли Томлинсона кружились миллионами, миллиардами, не давая вздохнуть. Пугало ли его это? Без сомнений - да. Вам казалось иногда странным слишком большое количество мыслей, которые вы не можете остановить? Думаю, да. Вот и для Луи это было чуждым. 

***

 

Томлинсон сидел на берегу и аккуратно загребал сырой песок, делая из него красивые фигуры, чтобы достроить замок. Гарри дремал около старшего, свернувшись клубочком в гнездышке. Капитан начал напевать пиратскую песенку, усердно украшая свою постройку найденными недалеко от берега ракушками. 

\- Луи... - Прохрипел тритон. - Воды, Луи, пожалуйста…

Томмо встрепенулся, соскакивая с места и снимая флягу с водой с пояса. Он присел, поднося горлышко фляжки к губам младшего и осторожно, стараясь не пролить ни капли, наливал живительную жидкость тому в рот. Чуть подняв взгляд, Капитан заметил, что повязка уже совсем сухая и окончательно сползла с кудрявой головы. Старший нахмурился, взяв лоскут ткани, подошёл к океану, намочив, и снова повязал парню на голову, убирая с лица кудряшки.

\- Спасибо, Лу... - Мальчишка улыбнулся, уже почти оправившись от нехватки воды, и поцеловал Томмо в щеку. - Ты строишь замок? Очень красиво... 

\- Перестань, всего лишь кучка песка. Настоящие замки раз в десять красивее... Но я их не люблю. Вот если бы я был королём...

\- Что? Если бы ты был королём, то я бы был... хм... королевой? – Гарри свел брови, что-то обдумывая и закусывая губу.

\- Нет, дурила, - Томмо засмеялся, смотря на горизонт, - ты был бы тем, кем захотел быть. Если бы я был королём, то у меня была бы куча кораблей, золота и куча замков. Власть, подчинение и доступ ко всему... Но это не по мне. Я должен бы был следить за всем и всеми, мне бы приходилось большую часть моей жизни сидеть взаперти, в этом огромном чертовом замке, то есть на суше... Я бы умер. - Гарри улыбнулся, обнимая Капитана за шею и утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.

\- Лу... Ты самый лучший, - мальчишка посмотрел вдаль, улыбаясь и накручивая на палец прядь волос Томмо. - Эй, что это там? - тритон ткнул пальцем в линию горизонта.

\- Что? - Луи быстро поднял взгляд, вглядываясь в голубое небо, на котором уже виднелся совсем крошечный корабль. - Это... Малыш мой, это мой корабль… Господи, я скоро покину этот чертов остров, ты понимаешь?! - вскрикнул капитан, подскакивая и крепко обнимая тритона. 

\- Да, ты покинешь этот остров живым, но не спеши думать, что принц подводного царства покинет этот остров с тобой. - Откуда-то сбоку послышался знакомый противный голос. Луи медленно повернулся и увидел ту самую ненавистницу Гарри. Казалось бы, что может испортить этот день? А вот она смогла.

\- Пожалуйста, ты можешь уйти? Ты портишь мой самый лучший момент. - Фыркнул Гарри, отходя подальше от воды, в то время как Томлинсон достал пистолет, тут же вспомнив, что истратил единственную пулю. Он откинул пистолет, хмыкнув, и подошел чуть ближе к воде, чтобы поднять свой нож. Но русалка не может просто так оставить человека в покое, все знают это, да? Она выпустила свои коварные плети, схватив Луи за ногу и затаскивая его в воду, тут же беря его нож и приставляя к горлу беспомощного на данный момент пирата.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился Гарри, падая на колени, - Умоляю, отпусти его...

\- Гарри, перестань! Никогда не умоляй, черт возьми… - прокричал Томмо, а русалка убрала нож от шеи пирата, опуская того под воду и хватая руками за горло. Рядом с ней выплыл еще один мужчина, похожий на Гарри. Нептун.

\- Отец...

\- Сын мой, быстро в воду! Твой жалкий пират останется жив, а ты пойдешь со мной, тебе все ясно? Ты знаешь, на что я способен. - Гарри лишь кивнул, скидывая с себя вещи Луи.

Он прошел в воду, смотря на капитана, которого отпустили на берег. Старший, похоже, хлебнул воды, поэтому сидел на берегу, откашливаясь и смотря на Гарри. В голове Луи стали проскакивать мысли о том, что он поступает неправильно. "Он сделал это для тебя, идиот, ты тоже должен спасти его!" - кричал разум. Капитан забежал в воду по колено, вздыхая и пытаясь догнать Гарри, но того и след простыл. Он просто исчез в толще воды. Родной корабль был в нескольких десятках метров от Луи, поэтому тот, не задумываясь, поплыл туда. Уже через полчаса он лежал на палубе, откашливаясь и рассеянно смотря на пиратов, вставших вокруг него. 

\- Чего уставились, ленивые обезьяны?! Быстро по местам! - прокричал Луи, поднимаясь и отталкивая членов команды. - Пейн! Где, мать его, Пейн?! 

\- Я тут, - фыркнул Лиам, выходя из каюты капитана и застегивая рубашку на ходу, подошёл к Луи, обнимая друга за плечи. - Ну, с возвращением, Капитан! 

\- Ура-а-а-а!!! - прошумела команда, хлопая в ладоши и дружно выкрикивая имя Луи. 

\- Все по местам! Не хочу больше оставаться в этом месте...

\- Поднять паруса! - прокричал Пейн-Трейн, убегая следом за Луи в его каюту. Зайдя внутрь, Томмо тут же прошел к кровати, дабы переодеть мокрые портки и рубаху, но остановился, увидев Малика, кутающегося в одеяло. 

\- Что за... Лиам! - прокричал пират, поворачиваясь к старшему помощнику лицом и хватая его за ворот рубахи, впечатал в стену. - Ты что это удумал? Кот из дома, мыши в пляс?! Забирай с собой любовничка и катитесь в каюты матросов. Ваше место там! 

Лиам молча подбежал к Зейну, заставляя того подняться и одеться. Уже через минуту они покинули каюту капитана. Луи же развалился на кровати, смотря в потолок и опять прокручивая в голове миллионы мыслей. Нетрудно догадаться, кого касались эти раздумья. "Что там с ним... А что если они убьют его? Нет, они не посмеют, он же... Принц, черт возьми. Ха, Томмо, ты был в связи с принцем..." Тут же в голове пирата пробегает фраза одной его знакомой, Фии Гевал, довольно знаменитой ведьмы: "За все самые неодолимые желания в конце концов нам приходится платить." И правда, за все наши поступки, за все желания и действия нам отплачивают тем же. Плохо ли это? Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Если бы Гарри был там, на корабле, вместе с Луи, то, возможно, они оба были бы счастливы. Но, а как же команда? Они бы вновь учинили бунт, ведь командование Пейна им больше по душе. И кто бы знает, что случилось с Гарри во время бунта. А если бы его убили? Луи не простил бы себе этого. Ведь он должен защищать малыша. А так Гарри на 99 процентов жив и здоров, Луи тоже. Они несчастны друг без друга, но все же это лучше, чем смерть. К тому же если это действительно судьба, то она еще не раз сведет парней вместе. Кто знает, какое будущее уготовано им?

***

 

Тем временем в подводном царстве происходили не очень хорошие события.

\- Как вы смеете, черт возьми! Выпустите меня сейчас же!!! - кричал Гарри, дергая железные прутья решетки. К слову, его посадили в темницу. 

Его отец, Нептун, сказал, что так тритон одумается и поймет, что жалкого пирата надо было убить сразу. Конечно же, связь с людьми в этом мире запрещена. Каждый, кто нарушал этот закон, мгновенно подписывал себе смертный приговор. Но тритона спасает его титул. Не будь он наследником рыбьего трона, то уже давно бы был мертв. Конечно, Гарри все ещё был наивен, но как говорится «живём мы всего раз и попробовать стоит все». Тут кудрявый должен благодарить Томмо за этот замечательный опыт. Все же вернёмся к клетке, в которой сидел мальчик. Он ожидал суда. Гарри слышал, что он должен провести несколько месяцев взаперти, обдумать своё поведение, а дальше будет суд, на котором решится его судьба.

Через неделю стало известно, что Нептун ждёт ещё одного сына! Да ещё от кого! От самой "любимой" русалки Гарри. Дадим ей имя, Элеанор. Очаровательное имя, как её волосы и прекрасные глаза, но такое же приторное, как её характер. Она лично приплыла к Гарри и рассказала эту весть, постоянно поглаживая свой еле заметный животик. Она была уверена, что родится тритон (каждая русалка, которая не хотела умереть, была уверена, что родит тритона). После этого известия Нептун выдал новый указ, касающийся Гарри: "Если родится мальчик, то на рассвете после его рождения Гарри умрёт. Но если же девочка, то Гарри в тот же день станет владыкой морей." Хорошо ли это? Оба выхода не по душе тритону, но третьего не дано. Он за решеткой. "Не люблю, когда командуют мной, люблю командовать всеми", - Гарри вспомнил фразу Капитана. Да уж, теперь мальчишка согласен с пиратом. Лучше быть на вершине, чем кланяться у подножия. "Сочувствую, друг, тебе жутко не везёт!" - сказал бы любой в ситуации Гарри. Но парнишке ничего не остаётся, кроме самого простого. Ждать. Ждать, пока не родится маленькое исчадие ада, забравшее у него счастье и свободу... а вот за это он поплатится...


	10. Корабль полный страсти.

На корабле Карл 1.

Два парня разместились на палубе, уютно сев почти на носу корабля и лениво смотря на ночное небо. Уже полночь и все матросы давным-давно расположились на своих местах в кубрике, мгновенно заснув. Не стоит говорить, что за день все устают и отключаются быстро, думаю, это понятно всем. Вернемся к двум парням на палубе. Они разглядывают прекрасный закат, потягивая ром из одной бутылки. Вот уже последние лучики солнца скрылись за горизонтом Зейн и Лиам устроили себе первое свидание. Вы спросите: "Зачем? Они же пираты!". Да, пираты, но им тоже хочется счастья, и раз уж они рядом, то почему не наслаждаться друг другом столько, сколько времени им дает судьба? Мало ли как может поступить жизнь с этими двумя. 

\- Вон то созвездие на самом деле означает весы - знак зодиака. - Улыбнулся Лиам, обнимая собеседника и указывая пальцем в небо.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? - Зейн восхищенно посмотрел на Пейна, разглядывая мелкие черты лица и чуть отросшую щетину.

\- Да... Пираты научили, я многому научился на этом корабле.

Зейн молча притянул шатена к себе за воротник старой рубахи, впиваясь в его губы и посасывая нижнюю. Он улегся на спину, а Лиам в свою очередь навис над темноволосым, начиная покрывать длинную шею парня поцелуями, спускаясь к плечам.

\- Подожди, подожди... - запищал Зейн, довольно улыбаясь и выгибаясь навстречу горячим поцелуям. - Пойдем куда-нибудь в другое место, я боюсь, что нас кто-то может увидеть... Лииам! 

\- Да, я попросил Луи пустить нас в каюту на ночь... - прохрипел Пейн, поднимаясь с пола палубы. Пакистанец встал следом, поправляя идеально чистую рубаху. И где он только достал ее? Они ведь уже месяц не заходили в порты...

Через пару минут парни уже страстно целовались в каюте капитана, бесстыдно раздевая друг друга и раскидывая вещи в разные стороны. Лиам вжимал Зейна в стену, целуя ключицы пакистанца и оставляя на них засосы, а Малик отчаянно кусал свои губы, пытаясь стянуть с шатена трусы. Когда Зейн, наконец, справился с ненавистным предметом одежды, Лиам увалил пакистанца на кровать, целуя грудь и устраиваясь между его ног.

\- Ли... Чего ты тянешь?.. - простонал Зейн, выгибаясь и поглаживая шатена по волосам, который исследовал его тело поцелуями. Пейн засмеялся, поднимаясь с кровати, и пошел к столу Томлинсона, на котором, как обычно, был бардак. 

\- Луи сказал... Что у него есть какое-то масло в столе, это должно помочь… - пробормотал Лиам, рассматривая содержимое ящиков стола. Когда он нашел заветную бутылочку, на которой что-то было написано, он открыл, выдавливая немного себе на ладонь. Убедившись, что нашел именно то, что нужно, он вернулся на кровать, согревая консистенцию и рассматривая Малика, который, кусая губы, поглаживал свой член. - Это твой первый раз? - темноволосый лишь кивнул, немного напрягаясь и рассматривая обеспокоенное лицо Лиама. - Придется потерпеть, расслабься, сладкий...

Пейн вновь начал покрывать поцелуями шею парня, который совсем зажался и боялся даже вздохнуть. Шатен успокаивающе улыбнулся, приставив палец к дырочке темноволосого, не сильно надавливая, но не проталкивая, лишь расслабляя мышцы пакистанца. Спустя пару минут нежных ласк, Лиам протолкнул палец на две фаланги, а Зейн сильно прогнулся в спине, громко простонав. Конечно, это доставляло ему дискомфорт, возможно, небольшую боль, но он готов был немного потерпеть ради этого мужчины, что сейчас нависал над ним. Вскоре добавился второй палец, причиняя Малику чуть больше боли, но в ту же секунду все заменилось наслаждением.

\- Лиам! Еще, там!.. - простонал Малик, сжимая в кулаках простыни и чуть приоткрывая губы, рвано дыша. Пейн добавил третий палец, раздвигая их и надавливая на простату. Пакистанец скулил, выгибаясь и жмурясь. - Ли… Я готов, давай уже... - прохрипел Малик, облизывая искусанные губы. 

Лиам послушно вытащил пальчики, вытирая их о простыни, затем он выдавил масла на свой член, обильно смазывая его и смотря на Зейна, который удивленно рассматривал орган шатена. 

\- Он в меня не влезет... - испуганно пробормотал темноволосый, отползая от Лиама в угол.

\- Тшш... Зи, ты что? Ты же знаешь, я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, доверься мне, - Пейн бесшумно подполз к Зейну и стал гладить его коленки, чуть разводя в стороны. Парень покивал, обнимая шатена за шею и смотря точно в его глаза, потерся своей попкой о член Лиама. 

\- Вот, умница, расслабься и помни, что если это слишком для тебя, то ты можешь попросить, и я тут же остановлюсь, да? - Зейн вздохнул, кивая и сжимая волосы Пейна на затылке.

Шатен плавно вошёл в пакистанца только головкой, а второй громко застонал, сжимая мышцы ануса и стараясь вытолкнуть член. Из глаз неосознанно покатились слёзы, обжигая щеки и заставляя всхлипывать. Пейн остановился, покрывая поцелуями щечки парня, и шептал что-то успокаивающее. Через пару минут боль в заднице Зейна приутихла, и он кивнул, разрешая Лиаму войти дальше, что тот и сделал, резким толчком входя на всю длину, этим самым выбивая из Малика гортанный стон, больше похожий на крик, и новую порцию слез. Привыкнув к боли, темноволосый что-то невнятно пробормотал, разрешая Пейну двигаться. Покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи парня, Лиам начал двигаться, с первого же толчка задевая простату и радуясь стонам наслаждения. Как никак, а такие стоны ласкали слух. Зейн выгибался, прижимаясь своим телом к телу Лиама, выстанывал его имя, царапал лопатки Пейна, оставляя на них кровавые следы. 

\- Лиам... Боже, быстрее... - шептал пакистанец, жмурясь и подаваясь навстречу толчкам шатена. 

Лиам двигается быстрее, выбивая новую порцию стонов наслаждения, рукой обхватывает член темноволосого, двигая в такт толчкам сзади. Малик не выдерживает и кончает в руку Пейна, громко крича. Шатен кончил одновременно с темноволосым, продолжая медленно двигаться покрывать поцелуями плечи парня, который будто выпал из нашей реальности. Лиам лег рядом, крепко обнимая мальчика и укрывая его стеганым одеялом.

\- Ты как? - поинтересовался Ли, перебирая волосы расслабленного парня.

\- Ммм... По-моему, я в раю... - прохрипел Зейн, прижимаясь к старшему помощнику и улыбаясь, в полусонном состоянии.

Пейн лишь хихикнул, наблюдая, как парень засыпает, начиная тихо причмокивать губками. Где-то через десять минут шатен тоже начал отключаться, счастливо улыбаясь. И, держу пари, он бы видел прекрасный сон о их с Зейном свидании, возможно, о их жизни, но все его дремы прервал Капитан, бесстыдно ворвавшись в каюту и прокричав.

\- Пейн! Подними свою чертову задницу… Только оденься! Убирайтесь отсюда оба, вы должны сейчас разбудить всех до единого, мать вашу! Чтобы каждый уголок этого корабля был хорошенько вымыт и отполирован, чтобы каждый чертов матрос работал, ясно?! - парни уже соскочили, натягивая на себя вещи, переглядываясь и улыбаясь друг другу. - А ну прекратите смотреть так... Господи, просто убирайтесь... Пейн, держи курс на Остров Русалок! Живо по местам!


	11. Готов бежать.

\- Право руля! Живо по местам, грязные собаки! – кричал Луи, стоя на мачте и сжимая бинокль в руках.

\- Капитан, судя по координатам, мы на месте. – Пробормотал Пейн, сжимая штурвал.

\- Лиам, скажи мне честно, ты идиот? – зло проговорил Томлинсон, прищуренным взглядом прожигая затылок Лиама, стоящего к нему спиной.

\- Что? Я же говорю - мы на месте! – Стал оправдываться рулевой, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках острова.

\- Но тут пусто, черт возьми! По-твоему, остров исчез? Испарился? Ты конченый идиот.

\- Да что ты заладил, на компас посмотри. – Проворчал недовольный Пейн-Трейн. – Спустить якорь!

Томлинсон снял с пояса компас, открывая его и начиная громко ругаться, оглядываясь вокруг. 

\- Что за черт! Кто-нибудь из вас видит остров, тупые обезьяны? 

\- Нет, Капитан. Миль на двести вокруг лишь океан… - пробормотал один из матросов. 

В голове Томмо полнейший беспорядок. Где остров? Где Гарри? Где все то, что было тут еще месяц назад?

\- Поднять якорь, разворот на 180 градусов, курс на Тортугу. – Монотонно проговорил Луи, оглядываясь и смотря на горизонт. Тяжело вздохнув, Капитан поплелся в свою каюту, оставив командование на Пейна, как обычно, впрочем. Последнее время Томлинсон сам не свой. То в порт, то на остров, а недавно вообще заявил, что хочет наведаться к знакомой ведьме. 

\- Лиам, зайди ко мне в каюту. – Пробормотал расстроенный Томмо и удалился в дверях капитанской каюты. 

\- Да, сэр? Вы меня звали? – Лиам зашел почти следом, Луи уже сидел за своим столом, сложив ноги на стол поверх карты, и курил папиросу, пуская дым в потолок.

\- Присядь, - Капитан указал на стул напротив своего стола. – Как у вас с Зейном? 

\- Все в норме, спасибо. Это насчет острова, ведь так?

\- Да, черт возьми, ты мой друг, Пейн и просто объясни, где он? Я в полнейшем замешательстве!

\- Может, мы ошиблись курсом?... Я не знаю, может это какие-то помехи? 

\- И каждый компас показывает одно и тоже? Не-ет. Это не случайно. Нам нужно к Фие Гевал. 

\- К этой ведьме? Ты что, спятил? – прикрикнул Лиам, соскочив с места. 

\- Да, и слава богу! Нормальный человек бы не пошел на такое! 

\- Ладно, ты капитан, прикажешь взять курс? – сдался Лиам, зная, что не переспорит Томмо.

\- Да, курс на дельту реки. Ты знаешь, что делать.

\- Клянусь, если эта ведьма снова будет лезть к нашей команде, то я отрублю ее чертову голову! – с этими словами Лиам покинул каюту капитана, приказывая команде взять нужный курс. 

На следующий день вся команда прибыла в залив Карагелас. Пересев на шлюпки, они добрались в устье реки и вот уже сидели в небольшой комнатке дома ведьмы Фии Гевал. Она дружелюбно предложила всем рому, конечно же, пираты не могли отказаться от такого. И вот все сидят и пьют ром, Луи сидит за столом, напротив него ведьма. 

\- Зачем же ты прибыл, Луи Томлинсон? – проговорила Фия своим сладчайшим и немного жутковатым голоском. 

\- Дорогая, в каждую ситуацию ты приносишь немного ужаса, но я тут не из-за тебя, прости. – Капитан ехидно улыбнулся, отпив немного рома из своей кружки.

\- Ты тут из-за острова, верно? – Команда удивленно охнула, каждый попытался посмотреть на ведьму, открыв рот. 

\- Да. Перестаньте смотреть на нее, вы, оболтусы! – гаркнул Луи, стукнув кулаком по столу, чтобы привести всех в чувство.

\- Что именно тебя интересует, дружочек?

\- Тритон. Я дал ему имя, Гарри. Он живет на этом острове, или под ним, это не важно. Скажи мне, он жив? 

\- Да, Луи, твой Гарри жив. Прими мой совет, не ищи его. Придет срок, и он сам тебя найдет, тебе нужно лишь дать ему время.

\- Невеселые слова, как и сама ситуация. Что ж, господа, прошу залезть обратно в ваши шлюпки и отправиться на наш корабль. 

\- Капитан, ты меня слышал, не ищи его! До свиданья, Луи Томлинсон, а теперь убирайся. – Ведьма усмехнулась и скрылась в дверях другой комнаты. 

Вся команда друг за другом вышли из домика, рассаживаясь по шлюпкам и напевая старую, однозначно не добрую песню: 

 

Веселый мертвец – пастырь черных овец  
Собрал он вольный сброд,   
И вдаль погнал их по волнам   
Ветер вольных вод.

 

\- Что за черт поет эту песню? Ну-ка заткнись, тупоголовый матрос, как там тебя по имени? Ай, да не важно. Замолчи! – бормочет Луи, пригрозив бедному мальчишке-матросу своим кинжалом, который он остро заточил утром.

А в голове проносятся воспоминания. Та ночь, которая могла быть последней в жизни Капитана. Она не предвещала ничего веселого и уж тем более хорошего, но посмотрите, каков конец этой истории. А конец ли это? Нет, не конец. Луи понимает это, но стоит ли верить ведьме и прислушиваться к ее советам. Тут определенно да. Она никогда не ошибалась, она знает все наперед, ведьма определенно права. Но не сидеть же, сложа руки? 

В воспоминаниях всплывает та песня: 

 

Йо-хо, черт нас  
Ждал у адских врат  
Йо-хо, прочь от песни,  
Что поет пират.

Йо-хо, громче черти,  
Что ж нам Дьявол не рад?  
Йо-хо, прочь от песни  
С ней хоть в Рай, хоть в Ад!

И вышли они плечом к плечу  
Лишь восемь друзей в ночи...  
Мертвец стал на край из пучины морской  
Отнять от смерти ключи.

 

Прибыв на корабль, команда берет курс на маленький порт в океане, который они, как обычно, разграбят и попросту уничтожат. А смысл? Так Луи проведет все это время, которое ему нужно выждать до встречи с Гарри. С его милым Гарри. Как же он соскучился… Любовь? Однозначно. Томмо уверен, что она не пройдет, что это надолго. Он верит, что это возможно, что они будут рядом, вместе. Всегда…

В бездне бездонной, в подводном аду,  
Где сгинет сам Посейдон  
Смертный стон, могильный звон  
Там они найдут

Йо-хо...грянем вместе!  
Чёрт сбежал от нас в Ад.  
Йо-хо...прочь от песни,  
Что поёт пират

Йо-хо! Громче черти!  
Что ж нам дьявол не рад?  
Йо-хо, прочь от песни,  
С ней хоть в Рай, хоть в Ад!

 

\- К глубокому сожалению, вы, щенки недоделанные, не умеете ничего! Кроме, старого доброго грабежа. Так берите пушки, мечи, и быстро в порт! Убить всех до единого! Нет, постойте, я передумал. Священников не убивайте, от греха подальше. – Капитан улыбнулся, перекрестился и, вытаскивая свой пистолет, выстрелил в воздух. – За дело!!!


	12. Кто ищет - тот всегда найдет.

Прошло чуть больше девяти месяцев. Луи также грабил порты, все еще брал в плен невинных мальчишек шестнадцати лет и развлекался с ними как мог, а вот на утро их уже никто не видел. Что с ними происходило? Да кто ж знает. Ни тел, ни душ. От Гарри так и не было ничего слышно. Он исчез. Томмо было проще думать, что прекрасного русала убили за нарушение правил. Конечно, легче не становилось, и он мучился от этих мыслей, но, по крайней мере, для него было понятно, почему мальчишка не объявлялся, а свое «горе» он топил в куче рома и тех самых парнях, которых брал в плен. 

\- Лиам! – проворчал Томмо, запинаясь и держась за край стола. Рядом, на полу, валялось несколько пустых бутылок от рома. – Лиам, черт тебя дери! Принеси мне еще рома. 

\- Тебе хватит, друг. Пора тебе угомониться с алкоголем. Я разузнал кое-что о твоем русале.

\- Тритон! Это тритон и его зовут Гарри.

\- Я понял, не кипятись. – Лиам закатил глаза, садясь на край кровати и вытаскивая из кармана небольшой кусок старой тряпки.

\- Свали с моей кровати, черт морской. – Луи подошел поближе, хватая тряпку и разглядывая. – Что это?

\- Меня встретила та ведьма, к которой мы плавали после твоего возвращения. Она нашла меня вчера, в порту, который мы грабили. И сказала, что нас итак все боятся, трепещут, тебе пора прекратить и следовать за Гарольдом.

\- Он Гарри, мать твою, я непонятно сказал? – Томмо внимательно разглядывал кусок тряпки, чуть морща нос. – И почему я должен искать этого парня и интересоваться им? – Фыркнул Капитан, стараясь сделать как можно более безразличный вид.

\- Да брось, я что не вижу, по-твоему? Завтра выплываем по этим координатам, а теперь ложись уже спать. Ты в дрова. – Пейн-Трейн встал с кровати, забирая тряпичную карту и уходя из каюты капитана. 

Луи что-то заворчал, раздеваясь, закрыл все окна и, затушив свечи, улегся в постель, начиная обдумывать следующий день. А вдруг они найдут Гарри? Что Томмо должен будет сказать ему? Как объяснить, что кудрявого не искали? Но они искали, а потом перестали. Все эта ведьма. Словно она командует жизнями людей. Так, в нелегких раздумьях пират и уснул.

На следующий день Лиам взял командование кораблем на себя и вел корабль по нужным координатам, так как у Луи было жуткое похмелье. Он лишь слонялся по кораблю, выискивая хоть каплю рома, но команда была довольно ответственной и под четкими указаниями Пейна они, скрипя душой, вылили весь ром за борт. 

Уже к вечеру Лиам запутался в показаниях компаса, а корабль попал в шторм. Матросы еле успевали ведрами выгребать воду с борта, а Луи спрятался в своей каюте, кутаясь в одеяло и пытаясь спастись от сырости. Вдруг все свечи и факелы на корабле затухли, а где-то далеко послышался ужасный рев. Томлинсон содрогнулся, прячась с головой под одеяло. 

\- Спрячься тут вместе с Луи, я приду, когда все выясню. – Пробормотал Пейн, заталкивая в каюту Зейна, который надулся, пытаясь возразить. Он ведь тоже сильный и может постоять за себя. 

\- Какого черта, Лиам? Это моя каюта, зачем ты запихиваешь сюда своего любовничка? – возмутился Капитан, вылезая и смотря на парней.

\- Слушай, заткнись! Мы попали в эту дыру только благодаря той ведьме, которой я никогда не доверял, и между прочим мы хотели найти твоего русала, так что заткнись и присмотри за Зейном. 

\- Я не просил тебя искать его, чертов мудила! 

Не ответив, Пейн-Трейн вышел из каюты, в кромешной тьме пытаясь разглядеть происходящее. Рев повторился уже ближе, казалось, словно корабль под ногами задрожал и затрясся. Все прижались к чему-либо за что можно схватиться, а пара матросов безуспешно пытались поджечь факелы, порывы ветра тут же тушили любые искры света. 

\- За бортом человек! – Послышался вскрик какого-то матроса. 

Лиам встрепенулся, крепко схватившись за деревянную корму борта, заглядывал за борт. Увидев неясную фигуру, он кинул спасательный круг в воду, щурясь от ветра. Матросы помогли Пейну вытащить тонущего. 

\- Вы только посмотрите… - Послышались возгласы и шептания матросов, когда парень оказался лежащим на борту. – Он же чудище! 

Лицо парня было закрыто кудрями, а начиная от пояса все было покрыто чешуей, образуя хвост. Шепот не стихал, а Лиам, увидев рану на хвосте, из которой сочилась кровь, разогнал всех, отправляя за работу. Убрав с лица Гарри волосы, он увидел еще пару неглубоких царапин на лице.   
Ветер стих и матросы зажгли факелы. Теперь Пейн мог разглядеть, насколько красив был парень: удивительные ямочки, длинные ресницы, трепещущие в блеклом свете, а тело как у принцесс самых великих стран. 

Заметив свет на палубе, Зейн выскочил к Лиаму, садясь рядом и разглядывая русала.

\- Это тот самый Гарри? Что с ним стряслось? – Пробормотал Малик, поглаживая тритона по волосам, словно пытаясь забрать боль. 

\- Принеси марлю и остатки алкоголя, который мы спрятали. – Лиам поднял тритона на руки, больше воды на теле кудрявого не было, и хвост тут же исчез, образуя две ноги, на одной из которых была огромная рана. Пейн отнес его в каюту, уложив на кровать.

\- Гарри… - Пробормотал Луи, вылезая из-под одеяла и разглядывая раненого тритона. – Что с ним случилось? 

\- Я не знаю, Зейн принесет марлю, и мы обработаем рану.

\- Ты с ума сошел? Его нужно… Вали отсюда, возьмите курс на залив, к ведьме. Она поможет. – Угрюмо пробормотал Томлинсон, поднимаясь и забирая всё у только что вошедшего Зейна. Вместе с Маликом они обработали раны, от чего послышались такие же стоны, как и раньше. Оба парня испугались, отскакивая от русала и оглядываясь.

\- Это… Это он издает эти жуткие звуки? – Спросил темноволосый, приходя в себя.

\- Видишь ведь, что он. Заткнись и давай перевяжем до лучших времен. – Выдохнул Капитан, поглаживая по волосам мальчика, который тут же приоткрыл глаза, мутным взглядом разглядывая старшего.

\- Луи… 

\- Кто тебя так? – Поинтересовался Томмо, но мальчик уже снова закрыл глаза. 

 

Наутро они прибыли в залив. Увидев искалеченного русала, ведьма тут же принялась накладывать различные травы, поливать какой-то жижей, что на всю хижину воняло непонятно чем, и самые брезгливые вернулись на корабль, отсыпаться, ведь из-за этого кудрявого им пришлось работать ночью. Оставшиеся четверо парней поместились за столом, попивая что-то непонятное, но очень крепкое, из жестяных кружек. Спустя пару часов ведьма вышла из свой каморки, протягивая Луи кусок ткани. 

\- Сходи, намочи. Ты же знаешь, как он нуждается в воде. – Она устрашающе улыбнулась, подливая в кружки еще напитка.

Вздохнув, Томмо сходил к воде, хорошенько смачивая и ругаясь себе под нос. Через пару минут он вернулся в хижину, находя ведьму.

\- Слушай, если ему лучше, то дальше я сам позабочусь о нем, можно забрать? – Пробормотал Капитан, отдавая мокрую тряпку.

\- Ему лучше, да. Но ему нужно еще моей помощи. Вы можете плыть, куда вздумается, вернетесь, как сочтете нужным.

\- Нет, я не уплыву. Это мой мальчишка. Я научил его ходить, смотреть на мир своими глазами, так что нет. Делай все, что требуется, мы подождем. – Фыркнул нахмуренный парень, садясь обратно за стол, залпом выпивая остаток напитка из своей кружки. 

Ведьма лишь покачала головой и ушла в комнату к тритону. Еще какое-то время оттуда доносились вскрики и возгласы. Парни потеряли счет времени. Возможно, прошел день, а может даже и два, но рано или поздно она вышла из каморки, вытирая руки о полотенце и смотря на Луи.

\- Готово. Он жив и здоров. Ты можешь пойти поговорить с ним, а вы, парни, принесите-ка мне воды, ведра стоят у входа. – Ведьма уселась на свое место, поймав кота с разными глазами: одним зеленым, а другим голубым.

Томмо поднялся и неуверенно зашел за шторку, отделяющую комнаты друг от друга. Увидев Гарри, лежащего на кровати, он подошел ближе и сел на край, принимаясь перебирать кудри. Русал приоткрыл глаза, улыбаясь и рассматривая старшего. 

\- Привет…

\- Привет, малыш. Ведьма сказала, что тебе еще нужно немного отдохнуть. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- Уже лучше. Я очень рад снова увидеть тебя. – Пробормотал Гарри, поворачиваясь на бок и придерживая повязку на ране. 

\- Не шевелись… - Поморщился Луи, поглаживая кудрявого по бедру. 

\- Полежи со мной? 

\- Тут? Не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

\- Пожалуйста… - Тритон схватил Томлинсона за руку, внимательно смотря в глаза, словно зачаровывая Капитана.

\- Хорошо. – Вздохнул Луи, ложась рядом с мальчишкой и обнимая его за талию. – А если кто-нибудь зайдет? 

\- Мы не виделись девять месяцев, не будет ничего страшного, если нас увидят.

\- Я скучал по тебе, Гарри. – Прошептал Томмо, улыбнувшись и убрав прядку кудрей за ухо русала. – Волосы отросли так сильно… 

Еще около часа парни просто рассказывали друг другу о том, что произошло за все это время, пока они не виделись, а затем пришла ведьма, сказав, что им пора на корабль. Луи и Гарри поднялись, взяв баночки с теми лекарствами, которые дала колдунья. Взяв в порту алкоголя и еды, они выплыли в океан, устроив пир в честь Луи и его нового друга. Матросы много спрашивали о русале, но парочка уединилась в каюте, так как Гарри из-за ран все еще не мог стоять на ногах слишком долго. Он лежал на кровати, разглядывая каюту Луи, а Капитан сидел на краю, наигрывая что-то на старой гитаре и напевая пиратские песни. Вскоре к ним присоединились Лиам и Зейн. Пейн начал обсуждать с Томмо план их путешествий, а Малик сидел рядом с Гарри, все время поправляя одеяло и расспрашивая о том, как живут остальные русалки.

\- Выходит, ты теперь повелитель морей? А где твой трезубец? – Засмеялся Зейн, снова поправляя подушки и повязку.

\- Я его спрятал с помощью магии. Больше никто не найдет его, и не будет проблем из-за этой штуки. 

\- А ты бессмертный? Я имею в виду, что твой отец, он же жил сколько?.. Наверное, миллион лет.

\- Нет же. Ему почти триста, но он умер, когда меня короновали. Я выяснил у других кланов русалок, что тритон в поколении появляется каждые двести пятьдесят лет, вот и я родился в это время. Получается, что я тоже могу прожить где-то триста лет.

\- Но Луи не бессмертный. Он проживет около пятидесяти и умрет, а ты будешь жить дальше? 

\- Еще у одного клана русалок я узнал специальное заклинание, которое может связать меня с чьей-то человеческой жизнью. Чуть позже мы сможем связать меня и Луи, и тогда я умру вместе с ним. – Улыбнулся Гарри, потянувшись за стаканом с водой. 

\- Постой, а как же клан русалок? Ты умрешь, а новый тритон не появится? И больше не будет русалок? 

\- Когда я нарушил правила, они сказали, что новый тритон все равно появится. Я не понял ничего, но, в общем-то, это уже не мои проблемы, я буду жить как человек, а их заботы - это их заботы. 

\- Ладно, у вас там все так странно и запутанно… Если вдруг захочешь поговорить с кем-то, то найди меня. – Улыбнулся Зейн, погладив русала по волосам. Поднявшись, он подошел к Лиаму, похлопав его по плечу. Они оба вышли из каюты, уединившись на носу корабля, когда все остальные матросы уже напились и улеглись спать. 

Луи лег рядом с Гарри, поглаживая его по волосам и разглядывая умиротворенное лицо младшего. 

\- Тебе нравится на моем корабле? – Шепотом спросил Томмо, накручивая прядь кудряшек на палец. 

\- Да… Конечно, я представлял, что тут тише и пахнет цветами, но в принципе и так все прекрасно. Главное, что ты рядом.

\- Я могу заставить матросов принести сюда цветы, но сначала вымыть палубу. 

\- Не стоит, я привыкну. Мне хорошо и так.

\- И мне. Знаешь, по-моему, я счастлив просто видеть тебя и знать, что ты цел. Что твоя тупая семейка больше не потревожит нас. – Улыбнулся Томмо, ложась на спину и притягивая тритона ближе к себе за талию.

\- На счет этого, - кудрявый положил голову на грудь Капитана, тяжело вздохнув, - нам нужно провести ритуал для того, чтобы я больше не нуждался в воде и стал человеком.

\- Постой, так у тебя больше не будет хвоста? У тебя сексуальный хвост, эй! 

\- Нет, я просто стану связан с тобой и не буду нуждаться в воде, но я все равно буду становиться тритоном под водой. Тебе правда нравится мой хвост? – улыбнулся парень, поглаживая Томмо по груди. 

\- Да, он очень красивый. Но еще завтра мы отправимся к острову, у которого около пяти сотен лет назад затонул корабль одного богатого Короля. На нем осталось много сокровищ, и мы с тобой сможем достать их и стать Королями. 

\- То есть фактически они не нужны никому, и мы не украдем их, а просто заберем? 

\- Именно так. – Улыбнулся Луи, погладив Гарри по волосам и потянув его голову ближе. Он нежно поцеловал его, обнимая крепче. – Но рано или поздно нам придется кого-то ограбить, знаешь, да? Я пират.

\- Я повелитель морей и океанов, почти человек, но с хвостом… И я тоже хочу быть пиратом. Только пообещай не трогать невинных стариков, женщин и детей, а еще тех, кто не заслужил смерти. – Наивно пролепетал Гарри, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на Луи. 

\- О Господи, какой ты святой, малыш. – Засмеялся Капитан, погладив мальчишку по щеке. – Ладно, женщины, дети, старики и те, кто не заслужил смерти не пострадают. Доволен? 

\- Да, спасибо. – Гарри довольно улыбнулся, ложась на место и прикрывая глаза, зевнул. – Ты не против, если я посплю? 

\- Я только за, засыпай.

Луи принялся перебирать волосы кудрявого, напевая старую колыбельную, которую они выучили с Лиамом, когда они были детьми и бегали по деревне, что случалось нечасто, поэтому они наслаждались всем, что могли получить. Так, однажды, они встретили одну добрую женщину, которая накормила их и, пока они ели, пела колыбельную, пока укладывала спать свою дочь. Томлинсон часто вспоминал эту женщину, с ней было так уютно и тепло, словно она была ему настоящей матерью. Такое же тепло он чувствовал с Гарри. Он точно знал, что этот невинный кудрявый мальчишка ему ближе, чем все из его команды. Даже ближе моря. Он искренне любил его, считал своей семьей. Так же и тритон. Он чувствовал, что Луи — это тот самый принц, о котором ему читала мама в детстве. Да, она читала ему человеческие сказки, они с матерью всегда шли против правил отца, только потому что им было дозволено все. Они были особенными, Гарри – наследник, его мать – женщина, воспитывающая наследника. Каждый знал, что они могли сделать что угодно. 

Луи и Гарри были близки друг другу и морально, и физически. Капитан знал, что может доверять мальчишке точно так же, как может доверять своему старшему помощнику Лиаму. Гарри знал, что все на свете было ничем по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал рядом с Томлинсоном. Он хотел разделить всю свою жизнь с этим грозным пиратом, внушающим всем страх и заставляя колени дрожать от одного упоминания его имени.


	13. Мечты сбываются.

Когда все раны Гарри наконец зажили, и он мог спокойно передвигаться по кораблю, он начал настойчиво просить Луи найти ведьму, знающую заклятие, которое могло бы связать их жизни. У мальчика были примерные координаты местоположения старухи-ведьмы, Капитан согласился проверить это место, которое по словам Гарри, было необычным. Пока тритон был болен, команда не высаживалась на берег, ведь Луи не хотел оставлять своего малыша даже на секунду, поэтому вся команда с радостью согласилась на путешествие к берегам таинственного острова, по правде им уже надоело бороздить океан под парусами без всякого смысла. Путь до острова занял не много не мало пять дней и пять ночей. Все были вымотаны. А представляете удивление пиратов, когда они прибыли по нужным координатам, а никакого острова там не оказалось?

\- Гарри, я тебя люблю и все такое, но ты понимаешь, что мы плыли в такую даль ради пустого места!? - прокричал Томмо, не выдержав. Гарри сжался, хмурясь и вглядываясь в прозрачную воду, Капитан никогда раньше не кричал на него. 

\- Лу, я ведь говорил, что все не будет так просто, - пробормотал парень, опустив голову вниз и рассматривая свои босые ноги. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому ощущению, поэтому отказывался носить обувь, которую любезно для него достал Томлинсон.

\- Прости, малыш. - Луи подошел чуть ближе, убирая выбившуюся прядь кудрявых волос из-под повязки на место. – Я просто… Ты знаешь, что теперь делать? Может, острова не существует и твой русалочий клан наврал тебе?

Гарри промолчал, вытаскивая из кармана небольшой кусок грязной тряпки и внимательно разглядывал его. Капитан помрачнел, вставая на носочки и пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь. Но к его удивлению, на тряпке не было ни слов, ни рисунков, никаких цифр и букв.

\- Что это? – проворчал Лиам, который устал наблюдать за этими двумя. Он до сих пор не понимал, что случилось с их Капитаном, словно он находится под чьими-то чарами. Никому не трудно догадаться под чьими.

\- Это карта, она привела нас сюда, - сказал Гарри, подняв взгляд на Лиама и показывая ему пустую тряпку.

\- Гарри, тут ничего нет. Видимо, тебя на самом деле обманули.

\- Нет, он не обычная. Это вы не видите ничего, потому что вы люди…

\- А ты видишь? – Перебил мальчишку Пейн, выхватив карту тряпку и пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь, Луи подошел ближе к своему помощнику, делая все тоже самое.

\- Да, там нарисован остров и путь к этой женщине, только вот я не могу догадаться как попасть на остров, но он абсолютно точно тут. 

\- Привет, ребята, - на палубу поднялся Зейн, немного сонный, так как он вместе с остальными отсыпался после пяти дней в море. – Что вы делаете? 

\- Гарри утверждает, что тут есть остров, а это карта к нему, - сосредоточено пробормотал Лиам, совершенно ничего не понимая. Зейн подошел ближе, выхватив карту и подходя к Гарри.

\- Это пустышка, друг, - выдохнул Зейн, повертев карту в руках, посмотрев на тряпку с разных сторон, но, когда ничего не нашел, он протянул ее обратно тритону. Гарри вздохнул, взяв тряпку и на момент касаясь пальцами руки Зейна, от чего последний вскрикнул и отпрыгнул, испуганно смотря на парней.

\- Что случилось? – Лиам подошел ближе к своему парню, рассматривая его и хмурясь. 

\- Я видел. Гарри, дотронься до меня, - Зейн протянул руку Гарри, тритон непонимающе дотронулся до руки Малика своей. – Теперь карту, покажите мне карту. 

Луи выхватил из рук мальчишки карту, так же, как и все остальные, непонимающе протянул тряпку Зейну.

\- Он прав, карта есть. Я вижу ее, только если Гарри держит мою руку. - Зейн повертел карту в руках, разглядывая различные рисунки, а затем охнул и посмотрел на окружающий парней океан. – Он под водой, это место, которое на карте, Гарри, оно под водой. 

Одним взглядом тритон поблагодарил Зейна, отпуская его руку и стягивая с себя рубашку, прыгнул за борт. Удивленный Луи оглядел всех парней, хмурясь и тоже снимая с себя рубашку и обувь, он забрался на бортик, прыгая следом. Лиам и Зейн подбежали к бортику, внимательно вглядываясь в толщу воды, пытаясь найти знакомые им силуэты парей. 

Тритон прыгнул в воду первый, поэтому он уже успел осмотреться, глазами он нашел подводную пещеру и, долго не думая, он поплыл туда. Когда Луи смог открыть глаза, он увидел удаляющийся хвост своего парня, чуть улыбаясь, он поплыл следом. Благодаря тому поцелую, когда они еще были на необитаемом острове, Капитан мог не дышать под водой совсем, он сразу же вспомнил то, как они плавали тогда, несколько часов напролет, целуясь и рассматривая ракушки, которые находили на дне. Томлинсон вынырнул из-под воды и сразу же увидел Гарри, который сидел на камне, ноги, а точнее хвост, наполовину были под водой.

\- Знаешь, это великолепно не дышать под водой. Особенно пригодится, если кто-нибудь решит меня утопить. – Луи улыбнулся, вылезая из воды и садясь рядом с тритоном, который был подозрительно молчалив, но на слова своего Капитана он улыбнулся и голову положил ему на плечо.

\- Ты должен знать, что я сделал это тогда потому что люблю тебя. То есть, это дар, я дал его тебе потому что люблю. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Связать наши жизни вместе.

\- Наверное, это серьезнее, чем брак, а к браку я не готов, так что… - Луи чуть улыбнулся, прикусив губу и стараясь не показывать своему мальчику игривого настроения.

\- Эй, Лу! Ну ты серьезно? 

\- Конечно, я готов, малыш. Я тоже люблю тебя на самом деле. Так… Нам, наверное, нужно пойти поискать эту ведьму, м? 

\- Да, пойдем скорее. 

Луи поднялся, помогая Гарри, чтобы тот тоже встал на ноги. Капитан обнял мальчика за талию, нежно и легко прижимаясь губами к его. Именно в этот момент из-под воды показалась макушка Зейна. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – прошипел Гарри, только что отстранившийся от Томмо. – Тут же опасно, что об этом скажет Лиам? 

\- Я уговорил его, он остался следить за порядком на корабле, а я поплыл за вами, чтобы проследить за вашей безопасностью, - сбивчиво пробормотал Зейн, вылезая на берег, пытаясь отдышаться, так как ему пришлось задерживать дыхание на долгое время.

Луи помог другу подняться, хмурясь и рассматривая его. Гарри покачал головой, успокаивающе погладив Капитана по плечу, затем он пролез в узкую щель в стене, следом пошел Зейн и потом только Луи. Наверняка, Лиам будет не очень доволен, если с его мальчиком что-то случится, поэтому Капитан, который сейчас уже думал и о других, пропустил пакистанца вперед. 

\- Гарри, я тебя уже заждалась, - послышался голос старушки, довольно приятный голос, но, когда Луи выпрямился, он увидел сморщенную старушку в лохмотьях. В глаза бросались ее босые ноги, покрытые какой-то непонятной плесенью и слизью. Все желание пиратов отпало подходить ближе, они встали рядом, хмурясь. Отвращение у них было настолько сильным, что у них даже не хватало слов, чтобы шепнуть это друг другу. Но тритон напротив, прошел ближе, обнимая женщину и улыбаясь ей. Она кивнула ему, делая шаг в сторону и смотря на пиратов. – Луи, Зейн, что же вы стоите? У меня уже все для вас готово. 

\- Она еще и будущее видит или что? – пробормотал Зейн, наклонившись к Луи, второй пожал плечами, делая несколько шагов навстречу своему тритону. 

\- Садитесь на пол, - велела старушка, взяв с небольшого столика половинку кокоса, в котором была какая-то смесь. 

Обмакнув в нее палец, она попросила парней протянуть ей руки, на них она нарисовала непонятные иероглифы, убирая миску. Затем она начала читать что-то, какую-то старую потрепанную книгу, одной рукой она держалась за стену пещеры, а другую положила на плечо Луи, продолжая проговаривать одно и то же на непонятном языке. Тритон и Капитан схватились за руки друг друга, сильно сжимая и переглядываясь друг с другом. Спустя еще минуту, Гарри закатил глаза, отпустив руку Луи и падая на пол пещеры. Томлинсон удивленно уставился на него, отпихнув руку старухи и подвигаясь ближе к Гарри, уложил его на спину, убирая с лица кудри и шепотом прося его очнуться. Но в следующее мгновение в его глазах все поплыло, стало мутно, и он рухнул рядом с мальчишкой.

\- А он сильный, пират этот, - хмыкнула старушка, вздыхая и смотря на Зейна. – Не переживай ты за них. Это часть процесса, какое-то время они побудут без сознания, а затем вы сможете уйти отсюда. Я вижу тебя тоже что-то беспокоит. 

\- Да я… Уже… - пробормотал Зейн, в ужасе рассматривая друзей. – Передумал. 

\- Твои друзья по собственной воле решили связать свои жизни, эта пещера имеет сильную энергетику, поэтому все произошло именно тут. Когда они оба проснутся, ваш Капитан и тритон Гарри будут связаны, они будут чувствовать друг друга, и умрут в один день. Я даже знаю в какой, скажу лишь, что это будет где-то через пятьсот лет, им больше ничего не грозит, поэтому перестань на меня так смотреть. Я не могу прочитать тебя, почему?

\- Правда? Не можете? Я думал, что все мои чувства и желания очевидны… 

\- На тебе какая-то защита. Или ты, возможно сам огораживаешься, - женщина подошла ближе, заглядывая в глаза Малика, которые были полны ужаса. – Ты переживаешь… За своего друга? За того, который остался на корабле… Кажется, его имя Лиам, да?

\- Да, я переживаю за наши отношения. Он… Он рос без семьи и всегда хотел детей, понимаете? Даже несмотря на то, что он пират, он говорил мне об этом и я проклинал всех дьяволов за то, что я парень и…

\- Не можешь родить ему. Так ты пришел с ними, чтобы попросить такую мелочь? – женщина улыбнулась, протягивая руки к животу Малика. – Я сделаю это с одним условием.

\- Что угодно, умоляю, только сделай это. 

\- Ты и твой Лиам должны будете незамедлительно, как можно скорее найти себе убежище и отказаться от пиратской жизни. Никаких больше приключений в море, грабежей и отнимания жизней у людей, ты все понял? 

\- Да, я согласен, пожалуйста. 

Старушка кивнула, сосредоточенно бормоча что-то себе под нос, прикрыв глаза. Вокруг ее рук, вдруг, появилось свечение, абсолютно неестественное, слишком яркое для глаз человека, поэтому Зейн вжался в каменную стену пещеры, жмурясь и тяжело дыша. Спустя несколько мгновений, свет исчез и Зейн приоткрыл глаза, разглядывая темноту, одну руку он положил себе на живот, поглаживая и ища глазами старушку. 

\- Заклятие будет работать только на берегу. Это вынужденная мера, чтобы ты выполнил наш уговор. Теперь ты можешь родить ему, не только одного, а возможно столько, сколько он захочет. И это распространяется на все ваше поколение, все ваши мальчики смогут иметь детей, как и ты. Передай Гарри, когда он очнется, что мне нужно было уйти. Мне действительно пора, прощай Зейн. 

Старушка вылезла через узкую щель в стене, а следом послышался громкий всплеск воды. Она покинула пещеру.


	14. Эпилог.

Парни вылезли из той пещеры через час или около того. Капитан сразу приказал взять курс на Тортугу, после чего Гарри и Луи уединились в каюте, обнимаясь на кровати и просто разглядывая друг друга.

\- Я должен сказать тебе кое-что… - Пробормотал тритон, прикусив губу и прижавшись к своему Капитану.

\- Давай, самое время.

\- В общем… Мы не могли связать мою жизнь с жизнью человека…

\- О чем ты толкуешь? – Луи приподнялся на локтях, возмущенно уставившись на мальчишку.

\- Просто не переживай, ладно? Мы связаны, да, просто теперь ты… Теперь ты – это часть меня. То есть ты не умрешь, пока не умру я. А значит наша жизнь будет длиться… Ну, где-то… Триста лет? Я не исключаю, что может и больше…

\- То есть выходит, что мы типа бессмертные пираты сейчас?

\- Что-то наподобие этого, да. Ты не злишься?

\- Нет! Конечно, нет, глупыш! – Томмо погладил младшего по волосам, возвращаясь на место. – Я всегда мечтал стать таким легендарным, жить вечно… Знаешь, это лучшее, что могло с нами случиться. И теперь у нас есть целая вечность на то, чтобы провести ее вместе в море…

Гарри покивал, тихо хихикая и прикрывая глаза. Они легли удобнее, крепко обнимая друг друга. После того заклятия старухи Капитан с тритоном чувствовали небольшую слабость и головную боль. Старуха предупреждала о побочных эффектах, поэтому парни не особо волновались из-за этого и просто решили отдохнуть. 

***

 

\- Лиам… Лиам, перестань, подожди, пожалуйста. – Малик уперся руками в плечи старшего помощника, хмурясь и смотря из-под ресниц. Все матросы уже легли отдыхать в кубриках, поэтому уединиться парни смогли только на палубе. Дул несильный ветер, солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, окрашивая ярко-голубое небо в красный, розовый и желтый. 

\- Ну, что? Я хочу тебя, милый. У нас не так уж и много времени. – Вздохнул Пейн, выцеловывая шею Зейна.

\- Пожалуйста, перестань. Нужно поговорить.

\- Ладно, давай, - Пейн-Трейн вздохнул, ложась рядом с парнем и обнимая его.

\- Мне надоело это… Ну, знаешь, не море, конечно, а грабежи, убийства…

\- Постой, постой. Но ведь… Это наша жизнь, разве нет?

\- Да, то есть… Я думаю, что мы уже выросли и я хочу… Типа семью. С тобой. – Матрос отвернулся, садясь и обнимая свои колени. 

Лиам сел за спиной парня, целуя его плечи и притягивая к себе одной рукой.

\- Почему ты не говорил об этом раньше? Я бы понял тебя, ты ведь знаешь, я сам не против этого. Хотя в нашем положении это очень глупо, видимо. Мы ведь вроде как всю свою сознательную жизнь только и делали, что грабили и пили ром. 

\- Да… Самое время нам с тобой заканчивать с этим. Я мог бы писать портреты. Люди все еще слишком самовлюбленны и заказывают свои портреты? – Малик повернул голову к своему мужчине, прикусив нижнюю губу, лбом упираясь в его.

\- Тогда я… Я… Чем я мог бы заняться, Зи?

\- Ты мог бы быть моим слугой, - парень засмеялся, целуя в его в щеку. 

\- Вот так значит, да? 

\- Дааа, - Малик повалил Лиама на деревянный палубу, усаживаясь на его бедра и улыбаясь, но потом лег и положил голову на грудь старшего. 

\- Я поговорю завтра с Луи.

***

 

\- Как это вы хотите свалить? – Капитан вздохнул, приподнимая бровь и складывая руки на груди.

\- Ну, вот так. Мы хотим начать семейную жизнь, спокойную. Вы ведь сможете приплывать к нам время от времени, и у вас есть вся оставшаяся команда… Я уверен, вам и без нас будет весело. – Лиам довольно улыбнулся, разговаривая с Томмо.

\- Черт, Пейн, почему нужно все портить, когда что-то только наладилось? 

\- Да брось, Луи, никто ничего не портит, парни просто хотят спокойной жизни, - в разговор старших встрял тритон.

\- Ладно, хрен с вами, делайте уже, что хотите. Главное, чтобы ты был со мной. – Томлинсон притянул Гарри к себе за талию, целуя в щеку. Пейн засмеялся, но быстро покинул каюту, ему не особо хотелось наблюдать за поцелуями этих двоих, когда Зейн ждал его у стола с картой на верхней палубе. 

Малик нервничал из-за решения покинуть команду и корабль, но он правда хотел этого. Ему изрядно надоели все эти шумные вылазки в портах после очередного нападения, надоели пьянки и, конечно же, запах матросов после недели в море, а порой они не заходили в порт месяцами… Темноволосый съежился от ветра, взяв со стола бинокль, чтобы узнать, как далеко им до суши. 

\- Сбросить якорь! Приготовить шлюпки, - прокричал Зейн, возвращаясь к штурвалу и выравнивая судно.

Матросы сразу же забегали по палубе, каждый занялся своей работой: кто-то залез на смотровую палубу, кто-то принялся спускать шлюпки на воду, а кто-то сбросил якорь. Пакистанец поскорее спустился в кубрик, собирая в небольшой узел вещи Лиама и свои. Он складывал лишь все самое необходимое, все то, что не будет показывать их пиратского происхождения, но то, что поможет в первые дни пребывания на суше. Затем скорее выбежал наверх, в толпе матросов ища своего Лиама, который вместе с Томмо стоял на верхней палубе.

\- Ладно, ты либо безумец, либо гений. – Пробормотал Пейн-Трейн, сворачивая карту и засовывая ее себе в карман, следом туда же он засунул довольно тяжелый, на первый взгляд, мешочек с золотом.

\- Это две крайности одной и той же сущности, Лиам. – Капитан тихо засмеялся и сложил руки на груди, разглядывая Зейна. – Ну, что же, голубки, готовы начать новую жизнь? Все по шлюпкам!

***

 

\- Ли, куда мы тут пойдем? Это же пиратский порт, - возмутился темноволосый, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Тут еще ходят торговые суда, так что мы переправимся вместе с ними на другой остров. – Лиам забрал узел у Зейна и закинул себе за спину.

Взяв Малика за руку, он потянул его вглубь пристани. Они зашли в бар, который выглядел немного лучше остальных, ибо там, по словам местных жителей, заключали сделки торговцы. Пакистанец уселся за столик, складывая на нем руки в замок и наблюдая за своим мужчиной, который тут же подбежал к стойке, улыбаясь работнику паба и выспрашивая что-то у него. Еще через пару мгновений, Пейн вернулся к столику, садясь рядом, а на стол поставил чашку с крепким чаем. 

\- Смотри, те парни подбросят нас до следующего порта, в котором остановятся, - мужчина ткнул пальцем в небольшую компанию матросов, которые веселились и шутили друг с другом, а во главе сидел мужчина постарше, было не трудно предположить, что это капитан судна. Его виски были уже седыми, на голове красовалась шляпа, сделанная, наверняка, из натуральной кожи. 

\- Их капитан… Не выглядит особо дружелюбным, - Зейн поморщился, отворачиваясь обратно к Лиаму и делая пару глотков из кружки.

\- Ничего, матросы сказали, что он всегда такой. Нам потерпеть их компанию всего около дня, не капризничай. 

Еще около двух часов они просидели в этом заведении, попивая чай и разговаривая с теми, кто пообещал из подбросить. Капитан все это время сидел на месте и, казалось, даже не дышал. Его брови были нахмурены, а уголки губ опущены. Он просто разглядывал обстановку и делал какие-то пометки в своем блокноте. В какой-то момент Зейн перестал обращать внимание на этого недовольного мужчину и просто прижался к своему Лиаму. Малик не мог дождаться того, что они смогли бы называть счастливой жизнью. Что их ждет там, в будущем? Неизвестность, не пугающая, ведь они пираты. Ох, бывшие пираты. 

\- Ладно, пора отходить. – Проговорил хмурый капитан, когда уже было далеко за полночь. Многие матросы уснули прямо за столиками, обнимаясь с кружками чего-то крепкого, вряд ли рома, этот запах был слишком известен этим двум, они бы поняли. Зейн тоже задремал, устроив голову на плече Пейна, который, в свою очередь, приобнял парня за талию, не давая ему соскользнуть и упасть. 

Со словами капитана все зашевелились, поднимаясь и собирая свои вещи со столов и с пола. Хозяин паба позвал нескольких матросов и через секунду они принялись выносить из кухни ящики с провизией. Вскоре все оказались на корабле. Зейна и Лиама попросили помогать в управлении с судном. Парни умели это, причем наверняка лучше, чем все остальные матросы на этом корабле. Парни помогли остальным справиться с парусами и поднять якорь, закрепить все крепкими веревками, а после они отправились в кубрик и заснули на соседних кроватях. 

 

***

 

На следующий день Зейна разбудили крики матросов. Не все еще поднялись со своих мест, Лиам тоже, он сидел на краю койки, свесив ноги вниз и разглядывая всех вокруг. Когда его взгляд наткнулся на Малика, он улыбнулся уголками губ и поднялся на ноги, натягивая свои сапоги. Пакистанец поступил так же. Спустя несколько минут они уже поднялись на палубу и принялись помогать остальным пришвартовываться к пристани порта. Пейн лично убедился, чтобы все веревки были закреплены крепко, пусть это не его корабль, и даже не корабль Луи, это просто привычка: делать работу качественно. 

Первым на берег сошел капитан, он тут же скрылся в каком-то невысоком здании, по виду похожим на какой-то центр торговцев. Зейн предположил, что там они сбывают товар друг другу в два, а то и в три раза дороже. Лиам заплатил обещанную сумму одному из матросов, и они вместе с Маликом тут же покинули корабль. Вместе с одним из добрых местных жителей на деревянной повозке парни добрались на другой край острова, где стояли небольшие деревянные и каменные домики среди пальм. 

\- Скажите, у вас в деревне есть свободная хижина? Нам много места не нужно, только на первое время, лишь бы был ночлег. – Быстро проговорил Лиам, своим обычным, вежливым, тоном обращаясь к извозчику.

\- Конечно, у нас деревенька маленькая, люди от нас бегут, - старик засмеялся, почесывая затылок и поправляя соломенную шляпу. – Всем в город нужно, к хорошей жизни. Вот недавно хозяева того домика, на берегу скалы, - извозчик ткнул пальцем в каменным дом, стоящий достаточно далеко от обрыва, вокруг которого были лишь пальмы. Этот дом стоял выше всех, остальные домики прятались в низменности, под скалой, - уехали в город. Их дочке сделал предложение сам сын губернатора, грех отказываться. А нам уж и тут хорошо, рынок недалеко, да и хозяйство процветает. – Мужчина по-доброму улыбнулся, похлопав Лиама по плечу, забираясь обратно на повозку. – Я живу в доме с красной крышей, если что понадобится, так приходите. У нас тут принято помогать друг другу. 

Старик еще раз поправил шляпу, дергая поводья и съезжая вниз по пригорку. Парни, взявшись за руки, пошли в сторону домика, улыбаясь друг другу и предвкушая начало новой жизни.

***

 

Домик был довольно просторным и светлым за счет множества окон. На первом этаже была небольшая терраса, а на втором, прямо из единственной в доме спальни, выходил небольшой балкончик. Половина мебели так и осталась в доме, парни предположили, что бывшие хозяева уехали к лучшей жизни, и им было вовсе незачем перевозить большие предметы мебели. В кухне была большая печь, которая служила местом для приготовления еды, а также грела дом в холодные дни. На рынке Лиам купил продуктов и принялся готовить для них двоих ужин, Зейн же позаботился о их спальном месте. Он застелил постель хлопковой тканью, которую также купил на рынке, пока Лиам искал нужные ему продукты. В шкафах Зейн нашел пару почти новых подушек и махровый плед, наверняка и эти мелочи были вовсе не нужны богатым хозяевам. Подушки он тоже обернул в ткань, а плед сложил на стул, решив сначала постирать его. Окна закрывала легкая материя, похожая на органзу, но, конечно, Зейн плохо разбирался в этом. 

\- Эй, Лиам, - Малик улыбнулся, поправляя волосы и заходя на кухню, - сходим к морю, м? 

\- Подожди, Зи, я готовлю нам ужин. У меня живот уже урчит. – Пробормотал Пейн, не отрываясь от готовки. На корабле он нечасто занимался приготовлением пищи, но иногда наблюдал, как это делает Найл, так что он просто пытался повторить то, что уже знал. Со временем он научится этому.

\- Ладно, ты так порежешься, дай я, - темноволосый засмеялся, забирая у мужчины нож и принимаясь разрезать овощи на небольшой деревянной подставке, чтобы не испортить стол. Лиам поджал губы, но сел за стол и принялся наблюдать за Маликом. 

\- А хозяева были богатыми похоже. 

\- Тебе же сказали, их дочка вышла замуж за сына губернатора. Конечно, они были богатыми, сын губернатора вряд ли решил бы жениться на бедной крестьянке или рабыне. 

\- Нам повезло с этим местом, завтра поеду на рынок, подумаю что-нибудь с работой. 

\- Что? Уже завтра? Может… Мы проведем пару дней вместе, просто валяясь в постели… Мы ведь никогда не делали этого. Я имею в виду, мы не отдыхали, и может у нас есть хотя бы какое-то время?

\- Я обещаю рассмотреть ваше предложение, мистер Малик. – Лиам засмеялся, поднимаясь и складывая нарезанные фрукты в тарелку, а Зейн засунул кастрюлю с овощами в печь.

Через час парни поели и убрали грязную посуду в тазик с водой, обещая друг другу помыть ее чуть позже. Вместе они пошли к берегу моря, вдалеке солнце уже садилось за горизонт и небо окрасилось в яркие краски. 

Через 10 лет.

 

\- Ну, как, Гарри? Я выгляжу, словно я самый известный в мире пират? – Луи застегнул свою рубашку до конца, немного щурясь из-за небольшой царапины под глазом, которую получил во время драки с представителями власти.

\- Говорил же тебе быть осторожнее, - пробормотал кудрявый, подходя ближе к Томмо, пальцем осторожно проведя по царапине. Он наклонился к мужчине, целуя его в щеку, стараясь не задевать синяк, который тот также получил в драке. 

\- Это пустяки, заживет, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. – Фыркнул капитан, обнимая мальчика и разглядывая его изумрудно-зеленые глаза. – Пойдем уже и навестим этих двоих, кто бы знал, что я смогу соскучиться по своему старшему помощнику – идиоту?

Гарри лишь засмеялся, отстраняясь и расправляя кудряшки. Он взял небольшую коробочку с драгоценностями, которую они с Луи решили подарить парням, и засунул ее в карман, направляясь на палубу. Вместе с Томлинсоном они залезли в шлюпку, и Луи принялся грести к берегу. Дул легкий ветерок, небольшая деревенька, в которую парни направлялись, была окутана темнотой, в окнах виднелись огни свечей. Кудрявый сразу обратил свой взгляд на дом, который стоял выше всех. Он казался самым большим и самым светлым, в нем горело больше всего свечей.

Когда парни вышли на песчаный берег острова, Луи затащил лодку на сушу, чтобы волнами ее не унесло в море. Парни поднялись к тому самому дому, около которого бегал маленький мальчишка, которому было около девяти лет, как мог предположить капитан. Волосы мальчика были черного цвета, а улыбка напоминала Томмо кого-то из детства. Гарри набрался смелости и первый постучался в дверь, пока Луи задумчиво разглядывал играющего мальчишку. 

\- Привет, - прохрипел тритон, поднимая взгляд на Лиама, который открыл деревянную дверь. Луи тут же повернулся к парню и без лишних слов набросился на него с объятьями. Кудрявый лишь тихо засмеялся, проходя внутрь дома и оглядываясь. 

\- Ли, дорогой, кто стучался? Ты позвал Томаса к столу? – Зейн спускался по ступенькам со второго этажа, когда заметил в прихожей Гарри.

\- Зейн, привет, - более уверено, чем в первый раз, произнес тритон.

\- О боже, Гарри! Луи! – воскликнул Малик, положив ладонь на свой заметно выступающий живот, чтобы было легче спускаться. Он дошел донизу, по очереди обнимая кудрявого и своего бывшего капитана. Пейн вышел на улицу и уже через минуту вернулся с мальчишкой на руках, которого до этого так внимательно разглядывал Томмо. – Парни, это наш сын, Томас. Вы поужинаете с нами? 

\- А вы времени зря не теряли, - тихо засмеялся Луи, обнимая Гарри за талию, который за все это время вырос достаточно и теперь был почти на голову выше самого капитана. Кто же знал, что так будет. – Но как это возможно? Я имею в виду… Ты беременный, вау.

\- Я тоже сначала не поверил, - ответил Лиам, поставив Тома на ноги, - Он сказал, что это ведьма, которая связала вас. Зейн просто попросил ее помочь нам иметь своих детей.

\- И она помогла? – не выдержал Томлинсон.

\- Как видишь, - Зейн пожал плечами, оглаживая свой живот. – Ну, пойдемте же, ужин остынет. 

Парни прошли на кухню и расселись по местам вокруг небольшого стола. За ужином они много разговаривали, рассказывали друг другу то, чем занимались в течении этого времени, делились друг с другом всем. Сколько времени пройдет с этого момента, когда они снова смогут увидеться? А может они больше не увидятся? 

После ужина Лиам вытащил из кладовой пару подушек и плед, сказав, что пиратам придется спать на полу. Пока Томмо и Пейн сидели в гостиной, Зейн и Гарри убирали со стола.

\- Гарри, пообещай мне кое-что, пожалуйста. – Пробормотал пакистанец, убирая тарелки в шкаф. 

\- Что угодно, конечно.

\- Пообещай, что вы присмотрите за нашими детьми. Я имею в виду за всей нашей родословной. Будете навещать время от времени, помогать, если им будет тяжело. Вы ведь будете жить долго, так что вам будет не трудно, да?

\- Разумеется, Зи. Все будет в порядке. Пойдем спать.

Закончив с уборкой и уложив малыша Томаса в кровать, все остальные тоже улеглись по своим местам. А на следующий день пираты вернулись на свой корабль.

Наше время. 2016 год

 

\- Дедушка, а расскажи историю про пиратов еще раз, - мальчик и девочка, близнецы, залезли по кроватям, включая на тумбочках ночники, которые отображали на потолок звезды.

\- Ваш отец не одобряет эти истории, думаете, это хорошая идея? – Пожилой мужчина уселся в кресло, выключая основной свет. – Ладно, но вы не расскажете об этом родителям, да?

\- Конечно, дедушка. – Подтвердила девочка, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати и внимательно смотря на старика. 

В квартире многоэтажного дома вдруг раздается звонок в дверь. Мужчина просит детей немного подождать и идет в прихожую, открывая дверь для незнакомцев, которые имеют смелость появиться в столь поздний час.

\- Здравствуйте, это квартира семьи Малик-Пейн? –парень с кудрявыми волосы, спускающимися до груди, проговорил это отчётливо, улыбаясь и обнажая свои ямочки.

\- Да, а я вас знаю? – мужчина внимательно разглядывал парней, одетых в одинаковые узкие джинсы и белые рубашки, на голове парня пониже ростом виднелась шляпа, которые раньше носили пираты. – Постойте, да, я вас знаю. Ты Гарри, а ты Луи. Вы были друзьями наших предков. Зейн нарисовал ваши портреты, около трехсот лет они передавались из поколения в поколение, но мой сын… Считает все это сказками… Что же мы тут стоим? Проходите, - старик отошел в сторону, пропуская парней. 

Пираты зашли внутрь, снимая тяжелые ботинки. В дверях Гарри заметил близнецов, которые показывали пальцем на старших и улыбались. 

\- Деда, а это пират Луи? – девочка подошла к Томмо, дергая его за рукав и разглядывая из-под ресниц.

\- Капитан Томлинсон, - не выдержав, вставил пират, поглаживая малышку по волосам. Мальчик подошел к Гарри, копируя действия своей сестры.

\- Вы можете рассказать детям сказку? Они никак не улягутся, - пожилой мужчина почесал затылок, задумчиво разглядывая парней.

\- Расскажем, - тритон усмехнулся, поднимая мальчика на руки и направляясь к спальне детей. 

\- Однажды, давным-давно, жил парень по имени Луи. Он был отважным пиратом, любил сокровища и славу. У него было три самых лучших друга, двое из них были вашими предками.

\- Предки это дедушки нашего дедушки? – поинтересовалась девочка, наивно полагая, что после дедушек больше никого нет. Она легла поудобнее на кровать и позволила Томлинсону укрыть ее одеялом. 

\- Нет, малышка. Зейн и Лиам были вашими прародителями, они самые первые из вашей семьи, - поправил кудрявый, повторяя действия Капитана и укрывая мальчика пледом. 

\- Так вот, три друга. Лиам, Зейн и Найл. Они были отважными и храбрыми. Их жизнь была полна приключений…

К концу истории, которую рассказывал Луи, малыши уже крепко спали, даже их дедушка задремал в кресле. Чтобы никому не мешать, Гарри и Луи оставили небольшую шкатулку с драгоценностями на комоде. Взяв свои вещи и прикрыв дверь, они вернулись на корабль, приказав команде взять курс на Остров Русалок. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
